Love is a Battlefield
by xMrs.Gregory.Housex
Summary: I pushed her back against the wall, her chocolate brown eyes wide with shock as I pressed my body to hers. It was her first day here, and I hadn't even bothered to catch her name. All I knew was that I wanted her. Edward/Bella All Human On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Love Is A Battle Field.**

**Chapter One.**

**Edward's Point of View.**

I pushed her back against the wall, her chocolate brown eyes wide with shock as I pressed my body to hers. It was her first day here, and I hadn't even bothered to catch her name. When I heard the rumors of the Swan children returning to Forks I was completely uninterested, but that all changed in the instant she clumsily tripped her way into the cafeteria. I knew at that moment I wanted her.

So I took her, completely forgetting Rosalie, my girlfriend from the past three years, was sitting next to me chattering away. As I stood and quickly walked to this mysterious and strangely ungraceful goddess I faintly heard her call out to me, but I paid no mind to her.

Without a word I grabbed the girl by her slender wrist and dragged her from the cafeteria and down the hall. I wanted her, craved her even, and I didn't exactly know why. Not even Rosalie had affected me in such a way.

I dragged her into the girl's locker room, knowing there was no gym class going on at the time, and swiftly locked the door behind us. And that is where we stood, pressed together now, our eyes glued to one another. I couldn't help but smirk at the frightened look on her face, or the tough time she seemed to be having to breath. Could she tell that my breathing was affected too? That my heart was beating at an unhealthy rate? Was her reason's the same as mine?

"Who are you?" She finally managed to choke out after a few moments of silence, her voice music to my welcoming ears.

I chuckled softly, my hand releasing her wrist softly found her face, cupping it, caressing it while my other wrapped her around her waist pulling her closer to me. I was pleased when a soft gasp escaped her throat , her cheeks turning a bright pink in that same instant. "You are more concerned about who I am rather than what I'm going to do with you?"

I watched her already pink cheeks flush red. Her only other response was to bit her bottom lip. I leaned my head down, burying my face in the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply. Her sweet flower like scent quickly numbed my senses. I was intoxicated by her. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked, gently pressing my lips to the pulse point on her neck.

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry I had to make this short due to tropical storm Hannah. The next chapter will be a little bit longer, I promise. This is my first Twilight fanfiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

-Anna


	2. Chapter 2

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Love Is A Battlefield.**

**Chapter Two.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

His warm lips pressed against my neck and I felt my heart go into over drive. It was in that few seconds that I was capable of thinking straight I knew that I was in danger, because I would let this green eyed God do whatever he wanted with me. I was putty in his hands.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked me, his lips still pressed against my bare neck. Unsure of what to say to that I closed my eyes tightly and let my head fall back against the wall. "What do y-" I gasped mid-sentence, my body involuntarily arching into his as his teeth sunk into my skin- causing electric impulses to race down my spine. Who would have guessed that being bit by a complete stranger in the middle of the girl's locker room at school would have been so sexually thrilling.

"Oh," He purred, his lips curling into a smirk that I knew would have taken my breath away if I could have seen it. "What a reaction. I'm pleased. Shall I try again?" And so was I. I should have been disgusted and panicked, but I wasn't. I was excited and anxious. I wanted more, but I wouldn't tell him that.

His mouth moved up my neck, his teeth nipping and biting at my flesh. I held my breath as his lips set fire to each inch of skin that it touched. At the same time his hands slid under the back of my blouse, setting my back on fire as they trailed up, stopping at my bra.

My breaths were coming out in soft pants as he played with the clasp of my bra. I should stop him before this got out of control, but I didn't want to stop. As he loosened my bra and moved his hands to grasp my breast, squeezing then gently in his tender palms, I realized I wanted to lose control completely. I wanted this strange guy to take advantage of me. God, what was he doing to me? What was wrong with me?!

The tips of his thumbs gently brushed against my sensitive nipples, and as the electric impulse raced down my spine once again I arched into his hands. "Please," I heard myself choke out, begging him to touch me more.

"Edward, I can't believe you." The voice was soft and angelic and came out of nowhere. I opened my eyes and saw its owner standing feet in front of us, hands on her hips.

**Edward's Point of View.**

My beauty tensed in my arms as my sister's voice echoed in the room. In that moment I knew I should have checked the door that lead out into the gym- leave it to Alice to come looking for me, and ruining things.

"Can't you ever mind your own business?" I hissed, my hands reluctantly abandoning my goddess's tender breast. Lifting my head from the crook of her neck and pulled her tense form to my body. Holding her and not wanting to let her go- ever.

"Nope," Alice said, her arms now wrapping over her chest. "Especially not when you leave me alone with out warning with miss pout-y pants princess Rosalie. You know, your girlfriend? Just in case you forgot."

I winced, the girl in my arms tensed more. I had completely forgotten about Rosalie. "You weren't alone with her. You had Jasper." I said, my finger's gently caressing her hip in effort to try to calm her a bit. Of course, that wasn't going to work. Let's thank Alice again for mentioning the fact I had a girlfriend.

"He went home sick."

I sighed loudly, feeling the young girl's fist now press at my chest. She was shaking in my arms and I instantly felt guilty. I couldn't even look down at her in fear of what I would see in her face. "The cafeteria is full off people."

"Did I mention Rosalie is throwing a fit? Why don't you release poor Bella and go fix things."

I looked from my sister to the girl in my arms, cringing at the tears I saw in the girls eyes. The joy I had felt a moment ago from finally learning her name was washed away with the shower of guilt. "Bella, don't cry." I whispered softly, gently releasing her. "It was never my intention to hurt you."

I stepped back as I felt her attempt to push me away and she slithered past me. I turned as I heard the door unlock and then opened, and sighed loudly as I watched her disappear out it. "Are you happy now?" I asked Alice, not really wanting an answer, but knowing my sister I'd get one. Or some kind of smart ass reply.

I turned and looked at her as I felt her hand on my shoulder. "There is something about her, huh? Something special." I narrowed my eyes as she spoke, glaring at her, but she simply smiled. "Maybe if you get read of Rosalie you can fix things with Bella... Maybe."

**Bella's Point of View. **

I made it to the end of the day without completely breaking down. Without thinking of... Edward, and what we were about to do in the empty locker room... About his girlfriend. I quickly wiped my eyes as they blurred with tears.

I just wanted to go home and disappear. Forget everything. Forget Forks. Forget Edward! Taking a deep breath and headed for the parking lot where my brother would be waiting to take us home in our red pick up truck. Hopefully Emmett's day had gone better than mine.

When I found him leaning against the hood of our truck, arms crossed over his chest and a silly smile plastered across his face I took a deep breath to compose myself. No need to ruin his good mood. I forced a smile upon my lips and raised my hand," Emmett!" I yelled, waving it in the air until his noticed me and waved back.

"Hey Bella, ready?" He asked once I was near him. I shrugged and got into the car without answering. He was in the driver seat a moment later, looking at me- his eyes full of concern. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded, giving him the best smile I could. "Yes, of course." I said, knowing I didn't full him. "I just miss mom."

I watched him narrow his eyes, starting the truck. "I'll take that, but I'm sure that isn't it." He said.

I sighed in relief and laid my head back, closing my eyes. "Can we just go home now?"

My brother didn't say anything the entire ride home, or the time I spent cooking us all dinner. Which of course I was okay with. I felt that if I opened my mouth everything that happened today with... Edward would come spilling out and I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I would fall apart.

"Hey kids," My dad said cheerfully from the front door where he hung his belt and gun. "How was your day?" I heard him walk towards the kitchen and began setting the table with Emmett.

"Great," My brother said as I turned to get the chicken from the oven. "I made the foot ball team." I smiled at the news, placing the chicken in the center of the table.

"That's great son." Our father beamed. "I'm proud of you. What about you Bella?"

I shrugged and turned, taking a deep breath. "It was okay." I said, my voice slightly strained. "Too much attention. I'll be happy when the new kid thing wears off." I turned, the bowl of mixed vegetable in hand, and forced another smile.

"You were never one for attention." He said softly, taking his seat at the kitchen table, Emmett instantly joining him. "I don't blame you. Neither am I."

From there we ate in silence.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all so much! Your reviews made me so happy! Here is chapter two. It's a little longer, but not by much. Keep in mind that they will get longer as Bella's and Edward's relationship grow. To answer your questions, Yes, I know where I'm going with the story- at least for the most part. I might change my mind on some things, but who knows. I'm night there yet. Yes, Bella and Rose will eventually become friends.

And Thank you EdwardandBellabelong2gether. The storm wasn't as bad as it was suppose to be. We merely got rain and slight winds.

Hope you all enjoyed. Please give me more lovely reviews! I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow.

-Anna


	3. Chapter 3

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Love is a Battlefield.**

**Chapter Three.**

**Edward's Point of View.**

"So, that's it then?" She asked, her voice edging to the hysteria I knew was to come. You know, along with the fake tears, screaming, and guilt trips when things didn't go her way. I felt my car shift as she turned to face me, but I didn't bother to look her in the face. I might not show it, but I felt bad. After all, we had spent the last three year together. "You're breaking up with me for some girl that you only met yesterday?!"

I heard her voice crack and took a deep breath. "Yes Rose," I said, turning my head to look at her for the first time since I picked her up fifteen minutes ago for school. "When we got together freshmen year, do you remember what I told you? My conditions?" I asked one a single breath of air.

A strangled sound of distressed escaped her throat. "That can't be true! Edward Cullen, you and I both know that you do not fall in love! You don't even know that girl!" I bit my lip watching her tears over flow from her eyes. I didn't know what to say, and I wasn't sure how to reassure her. She was Rosalie Hale after all. Everyone at Forks High wanted a piece of her, so I had no doubts that she could easily replace me as the accessory she wore on her arm daily. " You don't know her!" She seethed, gently wiping the tears from her eyes- not wanting to mess up her make up.

I looked away from her for a moment, looking outside at the school as rain began to blanket around us. "You were so persistent three years ago. You asked me out everyday for almost four months, Rose, and when I said yes I made it clear to you that this wasn't going to be a forever thing. That when I found someone else we would be over. I found her yesterday."

Rosalie squealed and the next thing I registered was her hand colliding with my face. I turned to watch her get out of my car, eyes wide, and slam it behind her without another word. I lifted my hand to my burning cheek and rubbed it gently and couldn't help but think that this had went a hell of a lot better than I anticipated.

That thought, of course didn't last long. I leaned forward in my car, eyes wider as I watched Rosalie approach Bella, and I groaned loudly. Rosalie linked her arms with Bella's as she spoke, a huge grin plastered across her face and her eyes sparkling. She obviously got over her heart break fast.

I opened my car door and jumped out quickly, slamming it behind me. I had no idea what Rosalie was up to, but I knew she wasn't up to any good. She wasn't the time to forgive and forget- she got even and that worried me. I picked up a light sprint and easily caught up to them. Rosalie looked back at me and winked before releasing her arm. "Uh oh." She all but purred. "Got to go." She said as she skipped off into the direction of the school building.

"Bella." I said, looking down to the girl walking next to me. She glared up at me with her deep chocolate brown eyes as if I was some kind of monster. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by the impact of her hand against my cheek. I stared at her a moment, completely taken aback.

Her face grew bright red, and her breathing was shallow and deep. "I don't know who you think you are buddy." She said threw gritted teeth. "If I were you, I would rethink the way you label people. I am **not** who you think or would want me to be, and if you were smart you'd stay the hell away from me." She turned away from me, leaving me standing in now the pouring rain shocked. "Oh," She added, turning to face me only a little. "And if you don't keep your distance you'll get the honor of meeting my big brother Emmett, and I can promise you that won't be pleasant."

I stared at her as she disappeared into the school, the rain soaking me from head to toe. "Rosalie..." I seethed, narrowing my eyes. I mentally cursed myself for not getting to them sooner, and shutting Rosalie's big trap. Whatever she said, and I would find out what it was, might have possibly destroyed any chance I might have had at making things better between Bella and I after my screw up yesterday. Stomping my feet I headed into the building, dripping water along the hallway as I walked to my first class. If that is how Rosalie wanted to play this game, it was on. She wasn't the only one that could be positively cruel.

**Bella's Point of View.**

He saw me as easy. **Easy?! **He had another thing coming to him. I, Bella Swan, am anything but easy! Yesterday he had simply caught me off guard, and that would **never** happen again. I would swear that on my life. I sniffled, walking a little faster down the hall as people's gazes began falling upon me, and to make things worse I felt tears of frustration begin forming in my eyes.

I took a deep breath as I picked up my pace once again, my body beginning to shudder as my sobs began to escape my throat uncontrollably. "What's wrong with her?" I heard someone whisper behind me as I ran by, but wasn't there long enough to hear the reply of the person ask.

It was in that moment I felt someone grab me by my arm, they books I had been holding fell to the floor and I stumbled over them. "Jasper get those for me. Take them to my first bell class. Tell Mrs.Blair that Bella and I will be a little late."

I turned my head to look at the girl in the eyes as she dragged me forward. I had recognized her from the locker room yesterday, which only made my tears fall faster. "Please just let me go." She didn't. She just continued dragging me down the now empty hallway. How had I missed the bell ringing? "If you aren't going to let me go at least tell me where you are taking me!" I demanded.

She stopped walking abruptly and I slammed into her, groaning softly. "Not far." She said in her soft angelic voice. Still holding onto my arm she pushed opened the door of the girl's bathroom and dragged me inside. She examined the room before releasing my arm in the middle of the room and turned to go lock the door. "Now," She began, approaching me from the doorway. "There is no reason to be so upset."

I narrowed my eyes at her and crossed my arms over my chest. "Excuse me?"I snorted, obviously annoyed. Who was she to tell me I had no right to be upset? I wanted to say that she had no idea what was going on, and to mind her own business, but I wasn't too sure I was correct on assuming that. She did know a big part of it because she walked in on it yesterday.

I was fuming now. She seemed like the type that was always sticking her nose in places it shouldn't be. Was she looking for gossip? If so, she was looking for it in the wrong place. The girl sighed, pulling me out of my malicious thoughts. "It's just that," She began softly, leaning back against the sink, looking to the floor. "you don't have all the facts."

"What facts?" I snapped, staring at her angrily as I backed up against the wall farthest from her. She looked up at me now, smiling a soft smile. I felt myself drop my guard a bit. "Outside." She said, her brows furrowing in annoyance. "I heard everything Rosalie told you and I can promise you that it is no where near the truth." She sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure it doesn't seem that way because of my brother's actions yesterday." She smiled then, pushing herself off the sink and headed towards me. "The truth is he actually really likes you. It is as simple as that."

I flinched slightly as she reached forward and twirled a lock of my hair around her finger, a gentle smile gracing her soft features. "I don't understand." I said simply, my eyes locked to her face as she stared at my hair she was absent mindedly playing with. "He doesn't know me, so how can you stand here and tell me that he actually likes me."

My lock of hair fell from her fingers and landed in place on my shoulder. "That's easy." She said, the smile on her lips broadening. "Edward has never been physically drawn to anyone, well, until yesterday of course. I watched his face light up at you walked into the room." She giggled. "I thought his eyes were going to pop of from his head. It's funny because he is normally so aware of everyone around him, especially me, but yesterday it was just you and him in the cafeteria. Of course until he dragged you out that is."

She pulled a tissue from her purse and began dabbing the lingering tears from my eyes, and surprising I stood there and let her. "How can I be sure I can trust you to believe all that? I don't know you either." I said as she turned to discard the tissue.

"Well, that's easy." She said turning to face, a huge smile on her beautiful face. " I haven't done anything to you that should make my trust questionable." She said simply.

"That is not exactly an answer." I groaned.

She shrugged, her smile not faltering. "But it is still an answer."

I sighed, leaning my head back against the wall, my mind swimming. Who was I to believe this girl, or Rosalie. It was in that second that I realized I never caught this girl's name and my head shut up and my eyes opened. "Who are you?"

"Alice Cullen." She held out her hand and reluctantly I took it. "Let's be friends from here out, okay Bella?" Slowly I nodded my head as I shook her hand.

"Maybe we should go to class now?" I suggested, pulling my hand from her grasp. She simply shrugged and pulled her cell phone from her purse to check the time. "I guess so." She said before throwing her phone back in her purse and linking her arm with mine. "So," She said cheerfully as she lead me out the door. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Uh," I murmured, giving a slight shrug of my shoulders. "Probably-"

"Oh! I know!" She said cutting me off mid sentence. " We should double date. Jasper and me and you and Edward! It will be great!"

Before I could open my mouth to protest she pulled me into our classroom and I became quickly uneasy about all the eyes that were on us.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For all of the wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy that so many people are enjoying my story. I hope to get many more reviews for this chapter. The next chapter should be up in the next day or two and will be about Alice's and Bella's double date. If you all have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen on this date please share your thoughts! Thanks again! Much love!

-Anna


	4. Chapter 4: Part One

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Love is a Battlefield.**

**Chapter Four:**Part One.

**Bella's Point of View.**

I stared at Alice from my bathroom mirror as she stood behind me pulling my brush through my knotted hair. She arrived ten minutes earlier and I was still in bed. It took her, Emmett, and Alice's boyfriend Jasper just to pull me out of bed, but who can blame me really. No one normal that I know wakes up at eight on a Saturday. Well, expect my brother, but that's a whole different story.

"You know," I mumbled, my voice still thick with sleep. "I can brush my own hair Alice." Alice lifted her shoulders and dropped them, causing me to heave a heavy sigh as she now worked the brush through my smooth knot-less hair. "I never said you weren't capable of brushing your own hair Bella." She said placing my brush down on the sink counter and taking a step back with a wide smile on her face. "I wasn't going to let you do it though. Today I am pampering you, so suck it up and enjoy it."

I turned to face her, my brows furrowed in confusion, but before I could think of what to say she was speaking again. "You should brush your teeth and get in the shower. I'm going to go back in your room and look for an outfit for you to wear today." Alice smiled and turned. "Don't worry it will be super cute. Edward will be speechless."

"What does Edward have to do with this?" I screeched, practically running into the bathroom door as she closed it behind her. Tugging the door open I dashed across the hall and back into my room. "Alice?" I demanded.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest, her lower lip jutted out. "I can't believe you Bella. Have you not been listening to me all week? It's all I've talked about." She practically whined. "If we are to be best friends you have got to pay more attention to me when I'm speaking to you, because I'm going to be completely honest this hurts."

Feeling guilty I bit my lip. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but this week had been horrendously overwhelming. I was not used to all the attention I was getting from not only the student, but the teachers as well. Small town life sucked. "I'm sorry Alice. I'm listening now."

She perked up, her lips curling into the beautiful smile I was quickly growing to love, and I couldn't help but smile softly myself. "I'm helping you get ready for our double date this afternoon." She said cheerfully. "Now hurry up and shower and brush your teeth so that I can finish getting you ready. My brother will be here to pick us up at twelve thirty."

I felt my smile quickly faded away and I stared at her in utter disbelief. "Alice!" I practically yelled. "I never agreed to this! And I'm not doing this! I'm not going on a date with your brother. I'm not even sure I like him. He seems like a player." Alice's eyes narrowed and I took a step back, slightly nervous and frightened.

"My brother is excited about this date Bella, and I'm not going to allow you to hurt him by backing out now." She seethed. I turned as she opened her mouth to continue, but I quickly cut her off, not wanting to be screamed at. "God! Alice, stop wasting my time! I've got a date to get ready for." With that out of my mouth I was running down the hall and back into the bathroom. "I knew you'd see it my way!" She yelled happily as I shut and locked my door, something I didn't normally do, but Alice frightened me a little.

It only took me about thirty minutes to shower and brush my teeth, and before I knew it Alice had wrapped me in a towel and began brushing my hair once again. "Do you have a blow dryer?" She asked as I stared at her in the mirror once again, shocked. "Uh, yeah," I murmured, pulling away from her to open the cabinet door under the sink. Picking up the ancient white blow dryer I handed it to her over my shoulder. "Here."

Reluctantly she took it, staring at it with wide eyes, and sighed. "Edward is going to have to buy you a new blow dryer as well as a new wardrobe." She sulked, plugging it into the outlet to our left. "**What?!**" I cried out. "No! He isn't buying me anything. There isn't anything wrong with my blow dryer!" I paused, pouting. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Alice simply rolled her eyes, ignoring my recent outburst. "No offense Bella, but you have no sense of fashion, and it bugs me. Now, stand still and shut up!" I sighed and stood there as I was told, pouting as I felt the heat of my blow dryer run across my head. "Your face is going to stick that way." Alice warned after a few minutes.

I rolled my eyes, my facial expression turning blank as she finished up with my hair. To my surprise it didn't take as long as it would have if it had been me doing it, which it why I normally let my hair air dry. "You know," I said as she turned off the blow dryer and placed it down on the counter. "I didn't ask Charlie if I could go out today." It was true and I was hoping to use it as an excuse to get myself out of this. My stomach was beginning to get upset from nerves.

Alice shrugged again, something that was really starting to get on my nerves. "No worries." She said, now running her fingers through my hair, fluffing it out in front of my face. "My father spoke to yours yesterday, they are good friends you see. He told him what we were planning." She looked at me in the mirror and smiled. "Charlie seemed to be happy that you had made friends so quickly." I pouted, groaning softly. Alice giggled. "I've got everything covered Bella, dear, you aren't getting out of this. Now, do you have any make up?"

"No..."

Alice sighed, reaching for the bathroom door. "I didn't think so. Stay right there. I'll be right back." I watched as the bathroom door closed behind her, sighing loudly. I had a bad feeling this was going to end badly. Some how I was going to make a fool of myself, and then I'll have to move to completely different country. I groaned. Destined to be the new kid for life.

I jumped when the door flew open and I turned to face Alice with wide eyes. "What?" She asked innocently, placing what I assumed was her make up bag on the sink counter next to my blow dyer. I shook my head, biting my lip. "You know Alice," I began softly, watching her close the door behind for the millionth time this morning. "I really don't wear make up." She rolled her eyes at me and opened the pouch. "Trust me Bella, I know. And the fact that you don't own any wasn't the first clue to that."

I narrowed my eyes at her, crossing my arms over my chest. "What's that suppose to mean?" Alice looked at me, a stick of eyeliner in her hand. "Nothing." She said softly, pointing to the toilet seat. "Please sit down."

"Shouldn't I get dressed first?" I asked, holding on to the counter edge. "Nope." Alice said, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't want to risk getting anything on it. You are wasting precious time Bella, please sit down. I'm not a miracle worker. I need time to work to make you beautiful."

I pouted and sat down on the toilet seat. "I'm sorry I'm too plain for you." I muttered under my breath. "That's no what I meant Bella." Alice sighed. "Now please stop pouting and look up at me."

With minimum pain and grief Alice finished quickly and to my surprise I looked amazing. She used natural tones to bring out the color of my eyes, and a clear gloss for my lips. Halfway through she joked that I wouldn't need blush because my cheeks were naturally pink. That of course made me turn red, and Alice had a good laugh about that.

"Now," She began, grabbing my wrist and I automatically tightened my hold on my towel. "Let's get you dressed so that I can show you off." I couldn't help but smile from the chipper tone of her voice, and she had honestly done a great drop, so why shouldn't she be pleased? "Bra and panties are on your bed." She said once we entered my room and she released her hold on me, and with out question I pranced over to my bed and dropped my towel and put on my under garments one by one.

When I couldn't find the outfit I was suppose to put on I turned to face Alice. "Here ." She said holding out something I didn't recognize. "What is that?" I asked, taking it hanger and all. Alice rolled her eyes and sighed, her annoyance obvious. "It's a mini skirt." She replied, and it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I know what it is." I said looking at the black velvet material. "But I don't remember having this."

"That's because it's mine." She said smiling. "I didn't like your clothes, so I had Jasper go pick some things up at my house. Now put it on." A glared at her a moment, but quickly did as she told me when her hands went to her hips. Once I had it on and zipped up in the back she approached me and smoothed it out. "Perfect." She said turning to grab the shirt she had hanging on the back of my bed post. "Now for this." She pulled it back as I went to grab it and gave me a stern look."Please be careful not to mess up your hair."

"Okay, okay." I groaned, pulling from her hold. I took the white shirt from its hanger and placed it on my bed and carefully pulled the shirt over my head, and once again I had Alice hovering over me, soothing the fabric out.

**-The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest-**

I examined the expression on my brother's face as he took in my form as I stood before him. I wanted to turn and run back to my room to change. I must look ridiculous. Alice hadn't let me see what I looked like yet, she wanted to show me off to the boy's first. She seemed so smug so I assumed that I looked good, but now, as I looked at my brother's surprised face I wasn't so sure. I was just glad Charlie wasn't home.

"God, Bella," My brother finally managed to say, and I cringed inwardly- waiting for his mocking laugh and jokes at how hideous I looked. "You look great. I'm speechless." I blinked, my eyes narrowing as I stared at him. "Excuse me? Emmett that's not funny!"

He laughed then, shrugging. " I wasn't joking Bells, you look great. Alice did a wonderful job." He smiled bright, reaching forward and pulling me into his arms. "Careful!" Alice hissed, and Emmett loosened his told on me. "You're going to knock this guy off his feet." He whispered in my ear, and I felt my face burn.

**Edward's Point of View. **

I pulled up behind my sister's car in front of Bella's house, and took a deep breath. For the first time in my life I was nervous about a date I felt sick. My stomach was knotting and my heart was racing, but I welcomed it. I don't know what Alice had said, or did to get Bella to agree to this date of sorts, but I was forever grateful. I would forever be in her debt.

As I opened my car door and got out Alice gracefully danced out of Bella's house and made her way towards me. "You're thirty minutes early." She complained, fixing the collar of my shirt. "I know." I groaned, swatting her hand away. "I couldn't stand waiting any longer."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed me by my arm, pulling me forward toward the house. "I guess it doesn't really matter." She said opening the front door and pulling me in as if she owned the place. "We're all ready anyway."

As we entered the living room everyone stood. One I recognized as Alice's boyfriend Jasper and the other I could only assume was Bella's older brother Emmett. I didn't pay much attention to either of them. I was too busy scanning the room for Bella, but couldn't find her anywhere, and frowned.

I heard Bella's brother chuckle and I turned my attention to him questioningly. "She went to the bathroom." He answered, holding out his hand. "I'm Emmett Swan by the way. Bella's older brother." I took his hand, shaking it. "Edward Cullen." I said pointing to Alice. "That brat's older brother."

"Don't start with me Edward." Alice warned, sticking her tongue out. "I made all this happen... I can make it disappear just as fast."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Emmett. "And what's not to love about her. Charming, isn't she?" Emmett laughed as well as Jasper and a small smile graced my face. "She seems lovely." I heard Emmett say, but my attention was somewhere else.

I turned my head at the sound of creaking on the stairs, and my jaw dropped when I saw her. I didn't have enough words to describe how amazingly beautiful she looked. I watched a blush creep upon her cheeks as she realized I was staring and I quickly closed my mouth. "Wow, Bella..." I murmured softly, taking a step forward.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you guys so much! It really makes me happy that so many people seem to be enjoying my story, and all the reviews are lovely. They honestly inspire me to write more. So, please keep sending me reviews! I apologize for having to stop before the date, but I wanted to get something up before I had to head out, so chapter four is going to be in two parts. Hope you enjoy and remember please review!

-Anna


	5. Chapter 4: Part Two

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Love is a Battlefield.**

**Chapter Four:** Part Two.

**Bella's Point of View.**

I held my breath as I watched Edward approach me, his hand out stretched to take mine. I quickly looked to Alice, my eyes wide in fear, but she merely narrowed her eyes at me and crossed her arms over her chest, and then her unfinished threat came to mind. I groaned softly, releasing all the air in my lungs in one huff, and returned my gaze to the boy standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up to me.

I stared into his eyes and instantly felt guilty. I was obviously easy enough to read, and there was no doubt that I had hurt his feelings- that was easy enough to read from his eyes. His hand had also found it's place back to his side. I took a slow step forward, trying not to kill myself in the heeled knee high boots Alice had forced me to wear, and held my hand out to him instead. "Please." I said simply, forcing a small smile upon my lips.

He stared at me a moment and then cocked his head to the side, and his lips curled into a loop sided smile that took my breath away. My heart skipped a bit and my knees instantly gave out beneath me. I didn't have time to react, but then next thing I knew was that I was in Edward's arms with my face pressed into his chest and his heart pounding in my ears.

"Jesus Bella." I heard my brother chortle. "Way to win over someone's heart." I groaned at his remark, and without thinking buried my face into his chest more. The scent of his skin and light scented body soap met my nose through his shirt, and if I had been tense before I instantly relaxed into his arms. "Is she okay?" I heard Alice ask, her voice full of concern. She sounded a lot closer now.

"I'm fine." I muffled into his shirt. My eyes widened in that moment as I realized what I was doing and quickly lifted my head from his chest. "I'm so sorry!" I practically squealed, looking up at him, my face bright red. I began rambling and Edward chuckled. If I hadn't already been in his arms I would definitely be on the floor this time.

I groaned, bitting my lip. "I can stand now." I said softly, needing to get away from him. He was suffocating me, and what scared me was that I like the was he was making me feel. I was hoping that when I got a breath of fresh Edward scent free air I would be able to think rationally, but when he reluctantly released his hold around me and took a step back I felt a small unfamiliar pang in my heart and I yearned to be wrapped in his arms again.

I took a deep breath, thinking maybe I didn't get enough fresh air to cleanse my brain, but then his scent hit my nose again, and I released it had lingered on me. I sighed softly, a smile forming on my lips as I returned my gaze to his. He was smiling again, as if he could read my mind.. As if he knew , some how, he affect me in a way I didn't really understand.

I took a deep breath, feeling a little dizzy. I closed my eyes and propped myself against the closest wall behind me, trying to compose myself quickly. "Are you sure you are okay?" Edward asked me softly, stepping forward. I opened my eyes and nodded, my face turning a brighter shade of red- if that was possible. "Yeah," I said softly. "So, where are we going?" I asked, hoping he'd accept the subject change.

"Well, we are going to drive to Port Angeles." He said, and I fought to pay attention as I struggled to get my heart to slow down a bit. "There we will see what's playing and catch a movie, and from there get something to eat. Talk for a bit." When I looked up at him again he was still smiling his breath taking loop sided grin. So much for getting my racing heart under control. "Are you okay with that, or is there something else you'd rather do?"

I shook my head, smiling, and despite myself I reached forward and grabbed his hand. "Sounds great." I said, turning my head to look over at my brother- a goofy grin was plastered across his face and I couldn't help roll my eyes at him. "I'll see you later Emmett." I said as I looked over my shoulder at Alice and Jasper.

Alice smiled and quickly grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him forward. "It was nice meeting you Emmett." Jasper said as he was pulled to the front door. "Same here." Emmett chuckled. "Have fun Bella."

I waved with my free hand. "I will."

**-The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest-**

I felt Edward take my hand as we stood from our seats in the middle of theater as the movie's credits played across the screen. I wasn't too sure on what we saw. With Edward so close to me, with his arm brushing against mine, and his occasional glance at me it was hard to even remember my name let alone understand and pay attention to the movie I was suppose to be watching.

Alice must have noticed me constantly staring at her brother because at some point near the end of the movie I felt her eyes on me and heard her soft angelic chuckle. Edward's fingers laced with mine and I blushed, struggling to keep a decent pace at his side.

He stopped walking, pulling me under his arm at his side. "Do you mind if we split up here?" Edward asked, his voice soft and smooth. "Than we can all meet up at my car in an hour and a half." My eyes widened and my face went blank as the realization sunk in. I'd be alone with him. "Sure." Alice said in her chipper voice, skipping over to us gracefully. "Be nice." She said kissing Edward on the cheek and then turning to me. Wrapping her arms around my waist she whispered softly in my ear. "You'll be fine. Just remember to breathe."

I turned and watched as Alice disappeared with Jasper closely behind her. "So," Edward said, squeezing my hand. "Where would you like to eat?" I bit my lip and looked up at him and shrugged. "Where ever I guess." I said, following his lead down the street.

He stopped in front of an Italian restaurant and looked down at me, his dazzling smile taking my breath away for the millionth time that night. I was so lost in his eyes I didn't even registered that he had spoken to me until his eyes narrowed a bit and filled with concern. "Oh, what?" I asked, my face turning red. I was beginning to fear that my face was going to be stained red if I stayed around him too much longer.

"Are you up for Italian?" He repeated softly, cocking his head to the side as he examined my facial expression. I licked my bottom lip and sighed, looking away. "Honestly, I'm not really hungry." I said looking down the street a ways, my eyes landing on a_** McDonald's**_. He turned his head, his eyes following my gaze. "You would rather eat there?" He asked, no judgment in his voice.

I shook his head. "Not exactly." I said softly. "But I would love a chocolate shake." I looked up at him, smiling brightly. "Is that okay?" He returned my smile and nodded, leading the way down the street. "Wait," I said, pulling on his hand to stop him. Quickly he turned to look at me, his eyes filled with confusion. "If that's not what you want... Uh... I mean if you'd rather get some thing to actually eat... here... that would be okay too. I don't want to-"

Edward pressed his finger to my lips, silencing me mid sentence. "Milk shakes are fine." He said reassuringly. "I'm not very hungry myself." We were walking down the walk way once again, and I noticed couples, like us, were every where, hand and hand smiling and talking happily amongst each other and I wonder what Edward and I looked like to them. Did we look like a couple head over hills in love like they did? Or was my nervousness so evident that we looked awkward walking hand in hand next to each other?

I looked up at Eward as we approached our destination and blushed again. "So," I said softly, trying to push my current thoughts to the back of my head. It too soon for me to be allowing my thoughts to drift in that direction. It was only our first date after all! "How long have you lived in Forks?" I asked as we stepped together at the end of the line.

Edward squeezed my hand gently and shrugged. "I think my family and I moved here when Alice and I were in the eighth grade." He said, looking up a bit in thought. "I might have even been the end of the seventh grade."

"Oh, I see."

"How about you?"He asked, taking a step forward as a couple left the line. Obviously too impatient to wait a few more minutes. They were obviously under staffed. I looked up at him, questioningly. Everyone knew I had only been here about a week. "Well, I mean, why did you and your brother return to Forks to live with Chief Swan?"

I nodded. "Oh..." I trailed off, biting my lip. "My mother remarried." I said. Edward nodded as if that explained everything. Perhaps he felt he was prying and didn't want to push me because after that it was silent between us. "Well, Phil, her husband, fell ill. I'm not even sure what he has exactly, all I know is it had Renee really upset. She decided it would be best for Emmett and I to come live with Charlie while he under went treatment..." I paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "And hopefully recovery."

"I'm sorry." Edward said giving my hand a gently squeeze. "I hope everything works out." I nodded my agreement. "Me too." I said softly, looking up at him for a moment. It was quiet again between us and almost five minutes passed before we spoke again, and I would know.. I counted. "Are you planning on moving back when he gets better?" Edward asked, his voice soft and unsure.

"Hmm." I murmured softly, looking down to the ground. If he had asked me this a few days ago I would have surely said yes. I was dying to go back to Phoenix. To the sun... To the city...To my mother...But now I wasn't so sure. Right now, as I stood next to Edward, there was no other place I'd rather be, but would I still feel that way once I was back at Charlie's house in my room? Or would that longing to return home to Arizona come back? "I don't know." I said honestly.

**-The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest-**

Edward pulled up in front of my house, blocking my Charlie's cruiser in the drive way. "Thanks Edward!"Alice cooed, jumping out of the car pulling Jasper with her. I watched them head to her car, feeling the familiar panic bubbling its way to the surface. I didn't even realize that Edward had gotten out of the car and made his way to my side, opening the door. "Bella." He said, holding his hand out to mine.

"Uh," I murmured, looking up into his eyes. "Oh." I reached out and took his hand, flustered a bit. Gently he pulled me out of my seat and closed the door with his foot. "I had a great time." I heard him say, and smiled. I honestly had a great time too, but I wouldn't say that out loud. I afraid that this would end in disaster.

Edward walked me up my porch and I turned my back to the door to face him, but my eyes landed on Alice and Jasper in the background. They were glued to each other by the mouth, their body's appeared to be fused together. Alice had her hands wrapped around Jasper's head, her fingers tangled in his hair pulling him closer, if at all possible, to her mouth.

My eyes widened and I heard Edward chuckle. I looked up at him to see that he was looking at Alice and Jasper too. Would he be expecting the same from me? He turned back and looked into my eyes one again. "Bella." He chuckled taking a step forward.

I swallowed and took a step away from him, backing into the door. I watched as Edward rolled his eyes and gently grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his arms, holding me tightly in his arms. "I'm not as monstrous as I might have made myself seem the first day we meet." I swallowed hard again, closing my eyes tightly. "I'm not going to attack you."

I felt his warm lips press gently to my forehead and I relaxed and then he released me. "Good night Bella." He said softly, his breath taking smile plastered on his face. "I hope we can have many more dates like this one."

I blushed and turned to grab the door knob. "Good night Edward." I said softly, looking at him over my shoulder. It was in that moment, as we stared into each other's eyes, that I wondered what it would feel like kissing like Alice was kissing Jasper. I blushed at were my thoughts had gone, but that didn't stop me from releasing the door knob and making my way back to Edward. I cupped his cheeks in my hands and stood on the tip of my toes and gently pressed my lips to his.

I heard the door fly open. "Bella, that is enough. Say goodnight" I heard Charlie bark from behind me, I could hear Emmett laughing uncontrollably from the living room. I stepped away from him flushed. "Good night Edward." I said looking to the ground. I was too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Edward stepped forward and lifted my chin forcing me to look into his eyes and I heard Charlie growl softly behind me. "Good Night Bella." He said stepping forward, and kissing my cheek. "Can I pick you up Monday for school?"

I smiled, nodding. "See you Monday morning then." I said, turning and practically skipping into the house. "Good night Jasper!" I heard Alice yell. "I'll call you to let you know when to pick up tomorrow." The next thing I knew Alice's arms were around my waist, giggling. "Thanks again Charlie for allowing me to stay the night."

I blinked, turning to face Charlie as he closed the door behind him. "Staying the night?" I asked, baffled. Charlie nodded. "You girls have fun." He said and returned to the living room with Emmett, Emmett cheering loudly as his favorite team made a touch down.

"Come now Bella!" Alice said happily. "We have a lot to talk about." She said dragging me upstairs and into my room. Once my bedroom door was shut behind us she looked at me, excitement written on her face. "Tell me everything!" She squealed.

**Author's Note:**

Hope you all enjoyed. Now, make me happy and hit the lovely review button and send me some love. The more reviews the faster the chapters will come. Thank you all for your support!

-Anna


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all so much! I'm almost at 100 reviews! Please keep the reviews a coming!

Niki- Thank you so much for your support. It pleases me to know that you like my story enough to recommend it to your friends.

Thanks for all of your support.

Without further ado here is chapter five!

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Love is a Battlefield.**

**Chapter Five.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

I followed behind Alice as she lead me up to my room, taking two steps at a time. I wish I had known that she was planning to stay the night with me. I would have worked harder to get everything in my room unpacked and had it picked up better, but the thing I was quickly learning with Alice was she pretty much told you what you needed to know and left the rest until later when there was nothing you could do about it.

Alice was sprawled across my bed with a huge grin on her face when I finally caught up to her. "Close the door." She squealed, her legs moving frantically in the air behind her. I rolled my eyes at her excitement, but did what I was told none the less- mostly because it was easier that way rather than arguing with her. Not that is was such a big deal anyway. I normally closed my door when I was in my room.

"So, tell me everything!" She demanded when the door clicked shut, and I slowly turned to face her. I leaned back against the door and looked at her, crossing my arms over my chest. "What do you mean?" I asked softly, even though I knew what she meant, but I'd rather not get in to details if I didn't have to. I was having a hard time understanding what had happened, I didn't need to add more unnecessary confusion.

I slowly slide down the wall until my bottom touched the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest, my arms wrapping around them. As I thought about the time I spend with Edward today I oddly felt empty. Like Edward had taken a huge piece of me when he left. My heart began pounding in my chest, and my breath got lost some where in my throat. It was almost like...

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

His words echoed through my head over and over and over again. Could it be possible? Could I have actually have fallen in...I shook my head trying to rid myself of such a ridiculous thought. After all, this was the guy that practically rapped me my first day at Forks High, there was no way I could be in love with him. Unless the case was that the victim mistakenly falls for the rapist due to some kind of psychotic break, but God! He didn't rape me... just merely kiss and today he was such a gentlemen.

"Ugh!" I cried, hitting my back against the door a couple of times before Alice's voice came ringing through my ears. "Bella?! What's your problem?" I looked up and noticed her standing at my feet. I hadn't even realized she had moved from my bed, and to my surprise I didn't hear her move either. My bed frame was so old the slightest movement had the bed squeaking.

"Uh, nothing." I murmured, blushing. She stared down at me, her eyes narrowed in disbelief. I quickly looked down and sighed in defeat. "Despite my better judgment." I murmured, staring at the floor. "I think I might actually..."

"Might actually...?" Alice pushed, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. Some how I couldn't help but think she already knew what I was going to say, even before I knew I was going to say, and that disturbed me a little. "Come on Bella! I'm not getting any younger." She whined when my prolonged silence became more than she could possibly bare.

"I thing I might actually like..." Love. "Your brother." I finished. Alice squealed, dropping down to her knees and wrapping her arms around me. "I knew it!" She said, giggling happily. "It is almost impossible to resist Edward's charm." I groaned, knowing that to be the truth. What had ever happened to me being mad at him? Oh, I know. It completely evaporated when he knocked me off my feet when he smiled that perfect smile at me... Along with my ability to breath... Think rationally... Keep my heart rate at a normal safe pace. Oh, my list could go on.

"You know." Alice said, releasing me and leaning back to look into my eyes., her smile never faltering. "If this all works out we could end up sisters- in- law." I literally felt all the color drain from my face. She didn't seriously suggest that Edward and I would get...m-m-married?!

I quickly jumped to my feet and stared down at her, my eyes wide with fear. "Alice!" I cried. "You're brother and I aren't even dating! How could you even think of something so... so absurd... so... so ludicrous?!" A laugh edging close to hysteria escaped my throat as I stepped around Alice and headed for my bathroom supplies.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked getting to her feet, her eyes wide as she watched me. "And what's wrong with the idea of marrying Edward?" She asked pouting. "You just said you liked him, or is it the idea of us becoming sisters?" I turned in time to watch Alice cross her arms over her chest and pout out her bottom lip.

"I do like your brother!" I said looking away from her before she had me agreeing to some ridiculous marriage. We were seventeen! What business did we have thinking about... marriage. I shuddered. "And it has nothing to do with us being sisters. I just don't want to get married. Not ever."

Alice was still pouting as I made my way to the door, my pajamas and toiletries in hand. "You still didn't answer my first question." She said, sulking. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and cocked my head to the side in question. Alice sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," I murmured. "I'm going to go wash all this..."Crap. "... off my face and put my Pj's on. I'm going to bed." Alice's jaw dropped and her arms tightened around her chest. "But it is barely eight!" She protested. "We haven't done anything fun."

I sighed. "It will be about nine when I'm done in the bathroom." I said honestly, knowing it was going to take forever to get this war paint off my face. "And there honestly isn't thing thing '_fun_' to do here. I don't have any board games or anything like that."

Alice groaned. "You are impossibly boring. I'm am not only going to have to work on your wardrobe, but teach you the art of gossip and make up." I cringed and opened the door. "No thanks on the make up part... or any of it really." I called out as I walked down the hallway towards my bathroom. "Hey Bella," Alice yelled, sticking her head out my bedroom. I turned to look at her and she had a huge smile glued to her face and I became slightly nervous. "You and Edward are dating by the way." Before I had the chance to say anything she had disappeared behind my bedroom door.

**-The Forbidden Fruit Tastes The Sweetest- **

In the end Alice kept me up most of the night talking about future plans like college and job aspirations. I was just happy it never took a sour turn back to her marriage idea. I told her about life in Arizona with Renee and Phil, and in turn she told me about Forks- nothing I didn't already know- and her family. She told me that her parents married young and are still happily together and that she and Edward are there only two children. Edward was also older by six and a half months.

Alice also mentioned that her father is a doctor as Forks local hospital, and her mother was a stay at home mom. And apparently the Cullen family is well known from her father's work. I smiled softly at Alice from across the kitchen table. She picking at her toast still half asleep. It was obvious when I woke her at nine thirty that she wasn't thrilled, but I wasn't too happy about being kept up until three. I looked down at my feet and frowned. Or that she painted my toe nails when I passed out.

"How come Emmett gets to sleep in?" She asked sulkily, pushing her toast away. I raised an eye brow and my smile widened. "Emmett isn't sleeping in. He was up way before us." I said taking her plate and emptying it in the trash. "He is up every morning at five. He runs."

"Oh," Alice said bobbing her head up and down before groaning. "That's too early." I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I agree with that, but it's what Emmett likes." I looked up as I heard the door open and then close quickly and my smile widened. I instantly knew who it was. "Welcome back Emmett."

Emmett walked into the kitchen, panting softly, and covered and sweat. "Hey girls." He said, his big goofy smile pastured on his face as always. Alice crinkled her nose and looked away. "What?" Emmett asked, rounding the kitchen table to make his way to the fridge. "You smell." Alice said point blank.

Emmett laughed again, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge and opening it. "Well, you don't smell to great yourself there Alice." Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever." She said teasingly. Emmett chuckled, rolling his eyes as he brought the bottle to his lips and chugging the contents of the bottle. "So, do you girls have plans for today?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but was quickly distracted by a sturdy knock on the door. "Who could that be?" I asked myself out loud. "Is anyone expecting a visitor?" Emmett and Alice shook there head. "Not even Jasper?" I asked, confused.

Alice shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me?" She asked. "Jasper is still asleep. I won't be able to get a hold of him until at least noon." Alice pouted and I couldn't help but laugh. "What about Edward?" My brother cooed, causing Alice to laugh. I blushed and pouted out my bottom lip. "No!" I said sternly as the person knocked again, but more frantically.

Emmett sighed. "I'll get it." He said throwing the empty water bottle at me. "Hey!" I yelled as it hit my shoulder and bounced off and falling to the floor. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter from the living room and rolled my eyes, rubbing my shoulder. I looked up at Alice to see her staring off in the direction my brother had disappeared. Her eyes narrowed with a hint of anger. "It's not Edward." She hissed.

**Author's Note:**

Guess who?

I thought this would be a good end for this chapter, mostly because I have to go to work and I wanted to get the next chapter posted for you all. Please send me more lovely reviews! The make me happy! And when you make me happy I try to make you happy by posting chapters faster. So, hit that button and send me love!

-Anna


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

WOW! 123 reviews! Thank you guys so much!

Also, I'm going to keep this in Bella's point of view for the most part. Hope you all are okay with that. It is just a little easier for me that way, but I'll occasionally post in Edward's point of view.

Thanks again you all! Now, let's see who is at the door...

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Love is a Battlefield.**

**Chapter Six.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

I ignored Alice's protests and followed my brother's lead out to the front door, arriving just in time as he pulled the door open. "Hello?" Emmett said, leaning against the door frame. I stood on the tip of my toes trying to get a look at the person on the other side of my brother. "Uh." I heard a slightly familiar voice mumble. Holding on to my brother's shoulders I jumped up a few times, using him as leverage, but I only caught a glimpse of blond hair. Who do I know with blond hair?

Emmett chuckled softly at the woman's obvious loss of words. She was drooling over him no doubt. Every where we went together there were always girls tripping over themselves to look at Emmett. I huffed, annoyed, and took a step back. "I- I'm looking for Bella." She said, causing me to perk up a bit, standing on my toes once again to see who this mysterious girl was. "Who?" Emmett said, his voice thick with confusion.

"What to you mean '**who**'?!" I growled, smacking him in the back with an open fist, only hurting myself. Emmett turned slightly and looked at me with narrow eyes that quickly widened. "Oh! Bella! My sister." He said stepping aside reluctantly. "Yeah, your sister..." I grumbled pushing him aside so that I could take his place, and finally see who was at the door.

My eyes widened as I finally saw the beautiful angel like face that went the perfect in every way blond hair. "Rosalie." I said simply. "What are you doing here?" I pouted after a moment when I realized she wasn't paying any attention to me. Her eyes were on my brother, who was hovering behind me annoyingly. I groaned and turned to my side. "Have you meet my brother, Emmett, Rosalie?" Rosalie shook her head, her cheeks turning a soft pink, and I took that as my clue to leave. There was obviously something going on between them, and I wanted nothing to do with it.

I pushed my way passed Emmett, sulking a bit as I made my way back to the kitchen, just as Alice was ending a call on her cell phone. I raised an eyebrow curiously as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Edward is on his way over." She said point blank. I blinked, feeling my own cheeks turn pink at the thought of seeing Edward again so soon. "W-why?" I stuttered. She rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "To save you from Rosalie of course."

"Oh." I murmured, turning my head to look down the hall where my brother and Rosalie could be heard talking softly. "I don't think she's much of a threat to me." I said with a sigh. "Whatever she came here for she completely forgot about once her eyes landed on Emmett." For what ever reason I felt myself pouting again which only caused Alice to scowl at me and I couldn't help but wonder why Alice didn't like Rosalie. I thought about asking her, but thought better of it because of the frightening look she had sewn on to her face.

"He'll be here any minute." She said, ignoring my earlier statement. Her eyes left me and she glared down the hallway, and I couldn't help but feel bad for poor Rosalie because if looks could kill she would most definitely be dead ten times over. "Wait what?" I choked, looking down at my clothings. I was still wearing my pajamas which consisted of my sweat pants and an old tattered and torn tee shirt, nothing faltering at all. Not to mention my hair was flying in every possible direction. "Did you say a few minutes?"

Alice looked at me, her expression blank. "Yes." She said. My eyes widened in panic and I turned to run to the stairs. I had to hurry to make myself halfway decent before he arrive. "Where are you going?" Alice said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back. "Don't leave me down here with... that." She hissed looking in the direction that Rosalie's giggling came from. I whimpered, trying to pull myself free from her hold. "I have to dress and tame my hair before your brother gets here!"

Alice rolled her eyes and pushed me down onto the kitchen chair. "Like he is going to care." She mumbled. "There are more important things to worry about right now." I stared at her for a moment in disbelief. She had obviously lost her mind, or perhaps waking her up early was a bad idea on my behalf. Maybe her brain doesn't work right until after noon. "Excuse me?" I croaked. "Like what?"

"Like making sure she doesn't devour your poor innocent brother." Was she serious? No, she couldn't be. I cocked my head to the side, examining her facial expression, but couldn't find any hint of struggle to hold back laughter. Meaning this wasn't a joke. She... was serious! I quickly jumped off the chair and Alice quickly turned to me. "You have lost your mind." I said, earning a frown from Alice.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled cheerfully, making her way down the hallway and poking her head into the kitchen, my attention was quickly adverted from Alice to the bubbly girl smiling at me. "Your boyfriend is here." My eyes widened in terror. Edward couldn't see me like this! "Distract him!" I squealed.

"From what?" Edward asked, walking passed Rosalie into the kitchen. His eyes landed on me an visibly light up, and I wanted to die. I was a complete mess and he was standing there being amused by my sloppiness. "Uh.." I mumbled softly, and his lips curled in to the crooked breath taking smiling that I had quickly grown to love. "About time." Alice grumbled angrily from behind me. His eyes quickly shot towards his sister and his smile broadened. "I broke all the traffic laws to get here as fast as I could." He said rolling his eyes. "And the sad thing is I'm not joking either."

A nervous laugh escaped my throat at the thought of Edward speeding down the street going through red lights to come to our rescue- which of course was completely unnecessary considering none of us were in any kind of danger. "Please tell me you aren't serious." I mumbled. Rosalie's laugh made me cringe. "Right, honey," She said stepping into the kitchen. "Danger is Edward's middle. Better get used to his recklessness towards his need for speed."

Alice growled. "Oh, shut up." She hissed, taking a step forward to stand at my side. Edward and I both glanced at Alice. "Rose, it would be smart if you said what you came here to say and then left." Edward said softly, reaching down for my hand and intertwining our finger. I looked down at our hands and felt my face burn. I was never good at public displays of affection, not that this really counted as public really. It was merely a few of my friends in the confines of my house.

Emmett appeared behind Rosalie, scowling a bit. "Why should she leave?" He asked, leaning against the frame of the wall. "She just got here. She has every right to see Bella, just like any of her other friends." I felt Edward's finger twitch against my hand, and I turned my head and looked up at his face. His face and eyes were blank, so I couldn't tell if it was out of annoyance or something that randomly happened from time to time. "You maybe my sister's boyfriend, or whatever, but you don't get to decide when her friends can come to visit her."

Edward's eyes flared an angry green and his hand tightened around mine, causing me to wince. Well, good job Emmett. You managed to piss Edward off in all of two seconds. "This has nothing to do with Bella." He said through gritted teeth. "This is about **my** sister." He released my hand and turned to grab Alice's tugging her violently. "It is time to go Alice. Bella needs time alone with Rose. "

I wanted to scream No! Don't go! I honestly didn't need, or want alone time with Rosalie. Nor at this moment did I care why she had come here. I stared at them panicked, and not wanting them to go, especially not Edward he had just gotten there, but I couldn't get myself to protest. I didn't want sound like a baby. Whining when things didn't go my way.

I stayed put as Edward dragged his sister passed Rosalie and my brother, neither of them saying a word as they left, and when I heard the front door slam I couldn't stop the tears from over flowing from my eyes. So much for not looking like a baby."Bella." I heard Emmett say softly. I glared up at him, narrowing my eyes in disgust. "I'm pretty sure I'm not talking to you right now." I seethed, completely surprised my voice didn't crack.

I ran passed them and heading to my room, not bothering to pick up the mess Alice and I had made making breakfast earlier, and slammed the door behind me. I made sure I locked my door before running over to my bed and collapsing on top of it. I buried my face into the cotton of my pillow and screamed out my frustrations.

He could have at least said bye, or even looked at me before leaving. This was all Emmett's fault! He needed to learn to shut up and mind his own damn business. I rolled over on to my back, pulling my comforter over me, sniffling softly as my tears slowly began to subside. I felt empty and alone, even thought I knew Emmett and Rosalie were just down stairs, if Rosalie was still here, but they didn't matter. I didn't want to see either of them, and if I was completely honest with myself I really didn't want to see Alice either. Though, I really wouldn't mind if she came back because that would mean Edward would have come back too.

How horrible could I be? I pulled my blanket over my head and rolled over on to my side, closing my eyes tightly. Hoping to wake up and find out this had all been a dream with Alice still sleeping at my side, but I knew that wouldn't happen. So I laid there until finally sleep washed over me, and in my dream Edward stood over me, smiling brightly.

He reached out and gently caressed my cheeks, his smile never faltering, and I couldn't help but smile myself. And the way that his fingers moved over my skin had felt so nice, I had to fight to keep my eyes open and on him at times. "Bella." He murmured softly, his face slowly moving closer to mine and my breath caught in my throat just as his lips gently caressed mine. My heart went into a familiar frenzy as I gently kissed him back. His arms gently circled my waist and I felt his lips curl into a soft smile against my lips as he held me close.

His lips slowly moved from mine and found there way to my neck where he placed a single soft kiss over my pulsing vein. "I love you Bella Swan." He whispered breathlessly into my ear. My arms tangled around his neck and I clung to him, closing my eyes tightly. "I love you too Edward." I whispered softly, my voice a little raw with emotion. "I love you too." My arms around his neck tighten a little more, and a soft chuckle escaped his throat while his own arms tightened around me.

This was, without a doubt, the best dream I have ever had.

**Author's Note:**

I am so happy! I got 26 reviews for the last chapter! And you all put me over the 100 review mark! Please continue sending me lovely reviews and I'll continue updating at least every other day.

Also, I had a question about my

"**-The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest-**"

I use that instead of a line to state that some time has passed. If you all would rather I use the line as a place holder please let me know. Thanks again. Please review!

-Anna


	8. Chapter 7

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Love is a Battlefield.**

**Chapter Seven.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

I stirred slowly, the feeling of someone's eyes on my sleeping form began to burn my skin, not to mention made my stomach churn with unease. I could have sworn I locked my door. Slowly opening my eyes I hesitantly looked up, only to meet Rosalie's gaze from across the room. Startled, I quickly sat up, holding my blanket to my chest. "What are you doing here?" I squeaked.

Rosalie smiled, pushing herself up from the chair she was sitting in. "I never got to talk to you." She said softly, now sitting next to me on my bed. I stared at her for a moment. "So, you sneak into my room in the middle of the night?" Rosalie giggled softly, and I stared at her confused. "It's five in the afternoon." She replied, clearing my confusion.

I narrowed my eyes at her again. "But I locked my bedroom door." She rolled her eyes, holding up her hand and extending a single finger. "Your lock is out dated. It unlocks easily with the smallest nubbiest finger nails." I pouted and made a mental to have Charlie to buy my a new door knob. "Oh..." I bit my lip and looked down at the floral pattern on my comforter, tracing it with my eyes, wondering what Rosalie had wanted to talk about in the first place. Suddenly I felt anxious. Did she have more to say about Edward? I wasn't sure I could handle that right now.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie said, my head shooting up to look up at her. "They left because of me." I frowned, shrugging my shoulders a bit. "Why did... they?" I asked softly, bitting my lip. Rosalie's smile sad, and I felt it harden my heart. Maybe it wasn't my business to ask, and I was being too nosy. "Did Alice tell you that we used to be best friends?" She asked, folding her hands in her lap, looking down to the floor. My mouth dropped in shock, shaking my head. "What happened?" I asked, my voice soft and curious. I never saw that coming. Not from the way Alice had acted around her.

Rosalie took a deep breath and turned to look a me again, the smile that was once plastered on her beautiful goddess like face was now gone and replaced with quilt, pain, and regret. "I said some things I shouldn't have. We had been friends since kindergarten and in the sixth grade I told a lot of people some things she told me in confidence, and she hasn't forgiven me since. Not that I expect her to."

"But," I murmured, recalling the conversation I had with Edward the night before. "the Cullens didn't move here until they wore in the seventh or eighth grade." Rosalie bit her lip and looked away. "The Cullens did, but Alice grew up here in forks." I shook my head confused. "How is that possible?" I asked. " I don't understand."

Rosalie bit her lip and looked away, her eyes going back to the floor and she leaned forward, pretending to be interested in a piece of dust on the floor near my dresser. "I'm sorry Bella, that's not my story to tell." She said taking a deep breath. " And it's not why I've come here today. And to be honest what I'm about to tell you isn't what I planned on saying either." She turned her head, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Let's thank Emmett for that."

I raised a brow in confusion. "What does he have to do with anything?" Rosalie's cheeks turned pinked and she giggled softly. "A lot, but let's not worry about that right now." Rosalie sat up straight and turned to face me, sitting Indian style on my bed, and took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize to you. There were a lot of things I said to you... things I told you about Edward that wasn't exactly." A nervous laugh escaped her throat. "Actually, I only told you one thing about him that was true and that's his love for speed, but I couldn't help myself. I was jealous of you. I mean, it took me months of pleading , crying, and begging to get him to agree to go out with me, and in the end the only reason he agreed to it was to shut me up. And then you come out of no where and he takes one look at you and he's in love. I was devastated. I hated you Bella."

Her words tore at my heart and I couldn't look at her. I caused her pain and I felt guilty, even though it wasn't intentional. In the same time I didn't know if I could trust her. She had just admitted to openly lying to me, but if I thought about it wasn't without reason. Perhaps, if it had been me in her shoes I probably would have done the same thing, so I couldn't be angry with her. "I'm sorry." I said softly.

"No, Bella, you have no reason to be sorry." Rosalie said softly, placing her hand on my knee. "I'm the only one here that has to be sorry. Has any reason to be sorry, and I hope that one day you can forgive me... and maybe we could even be friends." She said frowning.

I reached forward and grabbed Rosalie's hand, squeezing it gently. "We can be friends now Rosalie." I said smiling. Rosalie's smile quickly disappeared and her body lurched toward mine. Her arms locked around me and we fell back against me pillow. "Thank you Bella!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around her to return the hug.

Slowly, she released me and we sat back up. "Now," I murmured, crossing my arms over my chest and scowling at her playfully. "I have a feeling you have some kind of thing for my brother." Rosalie blushed a violent shade of red. "Maybe a little." She murmured. I rolled my eyes, watching as Rosalie quickly got to her feet. "Well, I have to get going. I have to have dinner ready before daddy gets home." She said cheerfully. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." She waved and opened my door.

I smiled, waving back. "Later." I called out. I quickly got to my feet as Rosalie closed the door behind her. Charlie would be home soon and expecting dinner as well, but first I needed to straightened myself up first. I grabbed my hair brush off my dresser and painfully dragged it through my hair until it was half way decent. I didn't see any point in getting dressed now. It was too late to go anywhere, well, for a school night. Plus I had a lot of homework to do anyway.

As I reached the bottom step, Emmett stuck his head out of the kitchen and I jumped back, startled. "I've got dinner tonight." He said, the scent of fish cooking met my nose. "Mmm." I murmured, stepping forward, wondering why he would willing take over dinner duty. He must have felt guilty for earlier. "Thanks." I said making my way into the kitchen. "May I ask why?" I asked simply out of curiosity.

Emmett made his way back to the stove, lifting his shoulders quickly and then dropping them. "Does it matter?" He asked. I took a deep breath and bit my bottom lip in thought. "I guess not." I sighed. "But I'd like to know." I said getting up to set the table.

Emmett covered the fished and quickly turned to look at me, his eyes full of question. "Bella?" He said softly. I didn't bother to turn and face him, but continued to put the plates and silverware on the table. "Hmm?" I murmured after everything was perfect enough for me. "What do you know about Rosalie Hale?"

Should have seen that one coming. "Not much." I said honestly, turning to face him, my arms crossed over my chest. "Why, what do you want to know?" Emmett, wide eyed, quickly turned and I couldn't help but giggle softly to myself. I skipped to his side and place my hand on his shoulder. "If you promise to keep your mouth closed around Edward I can see what I can do about arranging a date with her."

Emmett turned his head, his lips curled into a broad smile. "Really?" He asked. I nodded, smiling. I couldn't help but be joyed at my brother's excitement. Hopefully, I could get Rosalie to agree, but that really didn't seem like a problem.

My head turned as I heard Charlie walk into the kitchen. "Hey Charlie." I said, removing my hand from my brother's shoulder and moving away from him making my way across the room to the kitchen table. "Emmett's cooking tonight." I said pulling out his chair.

Charlie simply nodded and took his sit. By the look on his face I could tell he was enjoying the smell of our cooking dinner. Emmett was a better cook than me, but half the time he refused to go anywhere near the kitchen and stove. I wasn't sure if dad had ever tried Emmett's cooking, so he would be in for a great surprise.

**-The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest-**

I woke the next morning to a loud knock on my bedroom door. "Bells, honey, it's time to get up." My dad's voice came from behind the door. I groaned, burying my face into my pillow. "I'm up dad." I grumbled. "You better hurry up and get dressed then." He said. "That Cullen kid, Edward, has been sitting out in front of the house for the past thirty minutes. I'm assuming he is waiting for you."

I jumped up, eyes wide, and looked over to the clock that sat over on my computer desk. I threw the blankets over off of my and onto the floor and jumped to my feet. "Bells?" My dad called. I stumbled over my blankets to get to my window and peered out and there he was in all his glory, leaning against the front of his silver Volvo. "F-five minutes dad!" I stuttered, turning to make my way to my closet.

I heard my dad chuckle as he turned to make his way down the stair to leave for work. "Emmett is on his way out." He yelled, he left some toast for you on the counter." I nodded, knowing that he couldn't see, but I was more concerned at what I going to wear rather than what I was going to eat. I was thankful that I decided to take a shower last night because I had completely forgotten that he said he was going to pick me up for school, you know, with him running out yesterday.

I finally settled for a brown turtle neck top and a pair of faded blue jeans. After slipping on my shoes I grabbed my book bag and ran down the stairs, almost killing myself on the last five steps. Catching myself at the last minute I took a deep breath to compose myself. My heart was racing for two reasons. One had to do with the fact at recent near death experience, but it mostly had to do with the fact I was mere seconds away from seeing Edward again.

Taking a deep breath I made my way to the front door and opened it. "Hey," Edward said smiling from the bottom of the porch. I looked down at him, pulling the door shut behind me, smiling softly. "Hey." I murmured softly. Edward jumped up the two steps and stood before me, holding out a single red rose. "I'm sorry for yesterday." He said softly, tucking the thorn-less rose behind my ear. "W-what?" I murmured blushing. Edward chuckled leaning forward and pressing his lips to my forehead. "For walking out on you without any sort of goodbye."

I looked up into his green eyes, dazed. "Oh," I murmured, trying to keep myself from getting completely lost. "I-It's okay." Edward's lips curled into his intoxicating lopsided smile that I loved. His arms encircled my waist and him pulled me against his hard frame. My eyes closed as he leaned forward and his lips pressed firmly against mine.

I sighed happily, my arms moving around his neck, pulling him closer. A car horn sounded behind us and I jumped bumping out heads together. "Alright you two!" I heard Emmett's voice yell, his unmistakable chuckle soon following his words. I groaned softly, quickly stepping back and rubbing my forehead before looking up at Edward apologetically. Edward smiled and shrugged, turning to face my brother. I glared at Emmett crossing my arms over my chest. "You promised." I pouted.

Emmett shot me a nervous look and I laughed. Without thinking I grabbed Edward's hand and dragging him towards his car. "We're going to be late." Upon reaching Edward's car Emmett winked at me and drove off. I looked at Edward and blushed, realizing we were alone again. He smiled, opening the car door. "Ready?" He asked, smiling. "Thank you." I said getting into the car as carefully as possible, not wanting to trip and decapitate myself just getting in.

Edward closed the door once I was sitting comfortably and headed to the driver's side. I put my seatbelt on and turned my head to look at him as he started the car. I blushed as he winked at me and reached over to grab my hand. "I promise not to go too fast." He said giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I blushed brighter and looked away.

It wasn't long before he was pulling into the school's parking lot next to Alice. I leaned towards the window peering into her car hoping to catch a glimpse, but frowned when I realized she wasn't there. Quickly I turned, remembering the conversation I had with Rosalie the night before. "Edward." I said, biting my lip. He raised his brow in question and I took a deep breath. "I talked to Rosalie last night." He took a deep breath this time and nodded. "Yes, I assumed as much." He said softly. I was quiet a moment, thinking how to phrase my words so I didn't sound insensitive. "Rosalie said Alice grew up here in Forks." Edward nodded again so I continued. "But she's your sister. You said your family didn't move here until you were in seventh or eighth grade." Edward nodded again. "That's true too." He sighed. "My parent's adopted Alice."

I stared at him a moment, my face blank of any emotion. I bit my lip, looking down. "What happened to her parents? Her birth parents?" Edward lifted my chin and leaned forward and kissed my lips gently. "That's Alice's story. I'm surprised Rose didn't tell you..." He said softly. "Now, we should get going. The five minute bell just rang." I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt and in that time Edward had turned off his car, grabbed his keys and school books, got out of his car, and opened my door for me. Blushing slightly, embarrassed at my slowness I grabbed his hand that he had out reached for mine.

As Edward pulled me gently from the car, book bag and all, I saw Alice and Jasper heading towards the school. "Look!" I said pointing towards them. "Let's catch up to the quick." Edward chuckled at my enthusiasm and pulled me to his side. "Alright." He said, and we walked towards them side by side. "Alice!" I called out happily, but when she turned and looked at me my blood ran cold. Her eyes were dark and angry. "I don't want your pity Bella Swan." She spat.

I bit my lip, taken- a- back and slightly frightened, and took a step back, bumping into Edward who wrapped his arms around my waist, or at least his free one. I was confused and hurt as I watch my suppose to be best friend grab her boyfriend's hand and storm off into the school building. Nervously, I looked up at Edward, hoping her wouldn't notice the tears forming in my eyes. "She'll come around." He said softly, kissing the top of my head. "She was angry with me when I started dating Rose. She didn't talk to me for almost six months."

"Six months?!" I choked, the tears in my eyes falling free. Quickly Edward turned me to face him, gently wiping my tears from my eyes. "Hey, it's not that bad." Edward murmured softly, caressing my cheeks with his thumb. "We won't have to worry about her walking in on us in the locker room for a while." He said in a husky voice. I pouted smacking his shoulder. "That's not funny!"

Edward sighed, frowning. "Yeah, I know." He said softly, tightening his arms around me. I held on to him tightly and he rested his chin on the top of my head. I took a deep breath, inhaling his intoxicating scent. "Edward." I said softly. "Hmm?" He murmured, gently rubbing rubbing my back. "Why is Alice angry with me?" Edward took a deep breath and then let it all out. "Alice didn't have a very good life before we took her in, and she's afraid that Rosalie told you."

"Is it that bad?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah," He said softly. "It is that bad."

I frowned, looking down, feeling sorry for Alice, knowing that was the last thing she wanted. After all, she told me she didn't want my pity. I just wished I knew what she thought I was pitying her for.

**Author's Note:**

I love you guys! Thank you so much! Please continue giving me your support. And send me more lovely reviews! They not only make me happy, but they make me type faster. Hit that button!

-Anna


	9. Chapter 8

Revised with the best of My abilities. Sorry folks.

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Love is a Battlefield.**

**Chapter Eight.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

Two weeks. Alice has been ignoring me for the past two weeks. Lately, I'd be lucky if she would turn in her seat in class and glare at me, and I sadly welcomed that. Occasionally, Edward and I would pass her and Jasper in the hallway on our way to our next class and Jasper would look up at us just as we were walking by... His expression was always the same. His brow was furrowed with concern, lips curled into a frown, and his eyes full or sadness... or pity. For who I wasn't sure, but I pretty sure his pity was for me.

I let my head fall back roughly as I groaned my frustrations. My body stiffened as I felt Edward's breathing hitch and I realized I forgotten I was leaning against him, and I probably just knocked the wind out of him with the blunt force of my hard head. His arms tightened around my waist and he took a deep breath. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, his gaze meeting mine. I sucked in my lower lip, chewing on it, and Edward chuckled. He knew my answer. "You're dwelling again." He said softly.

I sighed, looking down. I couldn't help it. I missed Alice, and that was something I didn't think was possible because of the fact I barely knew her when I lost her, but I did. I felt Edward press his lips to the top of my head, something he did recently when he was worried or thinking himself. "Edward." I said, lifting my head up just in time to watch my neighbor pull into her driveway across the street. For the last couple of days, instead of sitting in the house, Edward and I sat outside on the front porch and he'd hold me in silence. There would be an occasional exchange of words, but they were always the same. Always about Alice. Lucky for us the weather was nice today. Yesterday, I forced him to sit out in the pouring rain with me. Needless to say with both got soaked.

"Hmm." He murmured, his chin rested on the top of my head. I quickly turned in his arms and he lifted his head. I bit my lower lip again and looked down, not sure how to word my questions, and the thought process didn't work too well when a certain someone's green eyes were burning into you. His arms loosened around me and just as quickly as they disappeared I felt his fingers curl under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "She misses you too. She is just afraid of what she thinks you know, and I know it's not fair on your part because technically you know nothing, but she doesn't want to believe that. But I'm sorry Bella, I understand her fear. She's afraid you won't understand and you'll unjustly judge her." He said softly. "As much as she'd like to stay angry at you, she won't be able to. She talks and asks about you all the time." He chuckled. "It's funny because she gets annoyed with herself."

I leaned away from him, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. Nothing about this was funny. She was angry at me for reasons I didn't understand and it was beginning to drive me crazy. I wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Rosalie squealed loudly from inside of the house, and both of our head's turned to stare at the door. I cringed at the thought of what was going on in there. They were sickening at how close they were already. If anyone had thought that my relationship with Edward was moving fast all they needed to do was look at Emmett and Rosalie. I snorted, annoyed.

I turned back to face Edward, my brows furrowing in confusion. He was staring up at something behind me, his eyes full of question. "Edward?" I murmured slowly turning to see what he was looking at. My eyes widened as I took in Jasper's form peering over me. He looked nervous and almost sickly but his gaze never left Edward's. It was as if he silently conversing with him. "Jasper." I heard Edward sigh softly, a hint of warning in his voice. Jasper took a deep breath, shaking his head before his eyes landed on mine. Suddenly unsure and frightened I sunk back into Edward's arms, swallowing hard. What was going on? What did he come here for? And without Alice...

"She was no older than three when it began." Jasper began. Edward growled warningly, but Jasper ignored him and continued. " Touched and defiled by the man she called father, and the people of Forks called Mayor. By the time she was old enough to speak her concerns things got worse. The molestation turned to rape. Terrified and confused she told her mother, whose only reaction was rage toward her. She beat her, threatening her the next time she spoke such lies she'd strangle her to death. So, she never spoke of it again. Her mental status deteriorated along with her health and she lost her will to live. At the age of eleven she began mutilating herself." Jasper's fist clenched and his body was tense. Edward's body was trembling beneath me and I couldn't breath.

"Stop it!" Edward barked. Jasper's eyes darted from mine to Edward's, glowing angrily. "I can't!" He yelled. "It was at the age of eleven she found the courage to speak up again. One last hope in attempt to save herself. She went to the police, but they merely laughed in her face. The former mayor spoke of his troubled daughter, so they assumed she was there for attention. She was devastated and only saw two ways out that were in her control. She decided she would kill him, like he had killed her in away...Of course she told Rosalie what she was planning. She was her best and only friend and she trusted her... I'm sure you can how that ended." He looked up as if he were trying to force away the tears that were building up in his eyes. A loud sob escaped my mouth and I was trembling. I hadn't even noticed that Edward pulled us up to our feet and was holding me to his chest, his fingers tangled in my hair.

An unsteady breath escaped Jasper's throat before he continued. "Her mother was gone the night she... silenced her father. She was away visiting family or something. Her mother returned a a few days later and found him lying in their bed... dead." I sucked in a deep breath as my eyes found Alice. She walked slowly up the porch steps, but quickly found her place at Jasper's side. Her hands were clasped together- she was trying to hide the fact that she was shaking horribly.

"I was labeled a murder and placed in the psych ward at Forks hospital." She picked up were Jasper left off, her eyes lifeless as she stared passed us. "Mostly because I was too young to actually be placed in jail, and they were determined to figure me out. They always asked the same questions, and were angered when they received my same answers. I did it because he wouldn't stop touching me, but no one believe my claims... I was a liar and a murder in everyones eyes." Alice took a deep breath and Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyes widened and her body visibly tensed as she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry." She sighed, and he merely shook his head.

"I was emitted around the time the Cullen's moved into town and Edward's father, Carlisle, was and still is a doctor at Fork's hospital-"

"**Our **father." Edward corrected and Alice forced a soft smile before continuing. " Word about me spread around the hospital quickly, but stopped at Carlisle. It was that same day he heard all those nasty things about me that he came to visit." Alice's face scrunched up in agony and I felt my heart break as her tears began streaming down her face. "I was so scared." She choked. "But his voice was so soft... so gentle when he spoke. _'Everything is going to be all right.' _He said softly, his eyes glowing with nothing but love, and I remembered thinking... Does he actually care for a little _**monster**_ like me?" Alice's voice cracked and she took a deep breath, her hands now holding onto Jasper's arms tightly, her finger nails digging into his skin, but he didn't seem to mind.

"He went through my file and I watched at his loving eyes quickly burned with anger. He was furious. I claimed to have been raped, but a rape test was never preformed." Alice was silent now, but I didn't know what to think of it. All I could think of was all the hardships Alice went through... All the pain she lived with.. All the suffering she had to endure. I opened my mouth to speak, even though I was unsure of what I was going to say, but Alice smiled and it left me confused.

"You know, Carlisle was the only one to believe me. The only one that was always so kind to me, even before the test." Alice was frowning again and she bit her lip. "There was more proof of my being raped than the scaring they found."She said softly. "I was pregnant with my own little brother or sister..."

**Author's Note:**

Sorry this is short and two days over due, but I've been sick in bed for the last two day. I'm still a little under the weather, but I wanted to get something to you guys at least. You all have been so good to me. Thank you. Your reviews make me happy and lift my spirits so please send me some more lovely reviews. Hopefully I'll be on task again by the end of the week. I'm heading back to bed now.

-Anna


	10. Chapter 9

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Love is a Battlefield.**

**Chapter Nine.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

I watched as Alice struggled to keep her breathing under control. When her face started turning a violent shade of red I knew it wasn't working. Her knees must have buckled beneath her because Jasper slowly eased her down to the floor. "I k-killed that baby t-too." She choked out, gasping.

Edward quickly released his hold on me and swiftly made his way to Alice's side. I stood there, shocked, not knowing what to say or do. "Alice take deep breathes." I heard Edward say softly, lifting her chin, forcing her to look up at him like he had down with me so many times in the past two weeks. "That baby would have killed you. You were too small too young-"

Alice thrashed her head from side to side. "No!" She screamed, cutting Edward off mid sentence. "And stop touching me!" She screeched, smacking his hand away. Jasper reluctantly released his hold on her and took a small step away from her, Edward soon following her.

Alice looked up at me and her face turned sour. "You think I'm disgusting, don't you? I'm the worst kind of monster-"

"NO!" I shouted. I didn't want to hear her degrade herself an more. I couldn't. "You aren't disgusting and you aren't a monster! Your father was the monster! He disgusts me! And as far as I'm concerned you left him off easy. He deserved worse... His own daughter." My voice cracked, and I realized I was crying. "And ending the baby's life was unfortunate b-but it was for the best. You'll see that one day."

I found myself knelled on the floor in front of her, my arms out stretched. Her eyes were wide with what I could only assume was shock. "After hearing what I just told you... you... you don't hate me?" She asked, unsure.

I stared at her a moment before pouting, my arms dropping to my side. "So, everyone else is allowed to like you, but I have to hate you? I don't think that's fair."

"W-what?" Alice whimpered.

I pointed up at Jasper and then over to Edward. "You let them love you. Along with Mr. And Mrs. Cullen. Can't I love you too?"

I winced as pain pierced through the back of my head, and it took me a moment to realize that I was laying on my back with Alice on top of me. Her face was buried in the crook of my neck and I felt the warmth of the tears on my skin. I instantly wrapped my arms tightly around her and held her there silently as she cried.

"You're my best friend Alice." I said softly into her ear. "Whether you like it or not."

"Thank you..." I heard Alice sniffled.

A few minutes passed before she pushed herself up off me and wiped the tears from her. "Sorry." She murmured, holding out her hand to help me up. I smiled, taking it.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." I said as we both got to our feet. Alice quickly turned and buried herself in Jasper's chest, whom of which wrapped his arms around her protectively. I heard Alice sigh and visible relax.

"Hey Bella." She murmured looking at me.

"Hmm?" I replied, feeling Edward's arm wrap around my shoulders. He propped his chin on the top of my head and pulled me back against him.

"Would you stay the night with me tonight?"

I smiled at her, nodding. "Of course." I said softly. "If that's what you want. I just have to ask Charlie first. It is a school night after all." I didn't seem him having a problem with it. He loved Alice and he'd understand that she needed me right now.

"Thank you." She said, a small smile of her own making its way on her lips. "I have to go pick my car up from Jasper's house and then I'll come back to pick you up. By then Charlie should be home." She then looked at Edward. "And you should be gone."

I heard Edward groan, but he nodded. Normally he would stay and help me with dinner before leaving. "Alright. I'll call mom and dad and give them heads up then. Are you wanting her over for dinner too, or are you doing to have dinner here with them?"

Alice looked at me. "Bella?"

I shrugged. "Whatever you want Alice. Emmett can cook for dad and him. Rosalie over too, so she'll probably stay."

"We'll have dinner at my house then."

I smiled sadly and nodded. I understood why Alice was upset with Rosalie. What she did was wrong, but she was young too. I could only hope that Rosalie gather the courage to apologize and perhaps that would make things better between them. Maybe they could even be friends again someday. "Sounds good."

I watched as Alice took Jasper's hand. "I'll be back for you soon then. Be packed and ready please." I simply nodded and watched as she and Jasper made their way down the porch. Edward and I both waved and they disappeared into the car, speeding down the street.

I shuddered slightly. It would seem Jasper was a speed demon too. "Thank you." Edward whispered into my ear. I pulled myself from his arms and turned to face him.

"For what?" I asked.

"Being understanding. You know, you are the first person she has tried to be friends with since things went down with Rosalie." Edward said, looking deep into my eyes.

I frowned. "But Jasper."

He smiled at me. "Jasper threw a fit when Alice tried to ignore him. He has been friends with Alice just as long as Rosalie. He reminded her that he had always been there for her and he'd always be. If she wanted him to be or not. Eventually she gave in."

I bit my lip and looked to the ground. "Did she tell him... What her father... did."

"No." Edward said simply, his voice soft but raw with emotion. "But I believe if she had he would have done everything in his power to help her. He loves her to pieces."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. I couldn't imagine how she felt. I knew that if I ever tried I'd never gt anywhere close to the pain she felt... The pain she had to live with each day because of what her father did to her. If Charlie had... I shook my head of the thought and Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and I looked up into his green eyes. He stared into my eyes as if reading my thoughts and shook his head.

"Don't dwell. Don't think about it anymore." He said leaning down and pressing his lips to my forehead gently. His lips lingered there for a moment and I felt all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks. His lips curled into a smile against my forehead and I wondered what he was thinking about. "You know, this will be the first time you've ever come to my house. To meet my parents."

I blushed brighter, realizing he was right. What were they like? I knew that his father was a doctor and his mother was a stay at home mom, but I never thought to ask more about them. Were they nice? Would they like me? I swallowed hard, trying to keep my calm.

Edward chuckled. "They'll love you. Don't worry about that." He said, and I could help but blush more. I don't know how he did it, but he read me like an open book.

I nodded, looking down and sighed. "But you know, I won't be coming over for you. I'll be there for Alice."

"I know." He said simply. I could tell he was smiling from the sound of his voice and I couldn't help but look up into his loving green eyes. "You two have two weeks to catch up on. I promise to leave you guys alone... At least for a little while." He smiled leaning down and pressing his lips gently to mine. I frowned when his lips quickly left mine. I wanted more than a peck on the lips.

Edward chuckled. "I should get going now." He said softly, his smile unfaltering. "But I'll see you soon." With a wink he turned and left me on the porch. It had started sprinkling, but the sun was still shining a bit. Small drops of water fell into his hair and on his skin as he ran and the sun light hit them just so it looked like his was glittering. He was gorgeous. Perfect.

Opening his car door, he looked at me before getting in. His breath taking smile forming on his lips. Slowly he lifted his hand and blew me a kiss. I stepped forward, reaching out and closing my hand around the air as if catching it and held it to my chest, above my heart, before blowing one to him. He reached out and did the same.

**-The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest- **

I was right. Charlie didn't care about me going to stay the night over Alice's. Though, he was a little concerned that my boyfriend just happened to be my best friend's older brother, but of course Alice reassured him that Edward would be no where near us tonight. That thought made me a little sad, but I knew that that was the best. I was going there to comfort Alice not to see Edward.

The ride to Alice's and Edward's house was full of chatter, mostly on Alice's part. I was too nervous to really be able to talk, so I mostly nodded and threw in a few words.

"You look a little sick." Alice said pulling into the garage next to Edward's Volvo. "Are you okay?"

I looked over at her and nodded frantically. "Y-yeah." I said running my fingers through my hair. Alice pouted, turning off the engine and sitting back.

"Are you really that nervous about meeting our parents?" She asked, her eyes never leaving mine. "Or is it the fact that you'll be sleeping down the hall from Edward?"

I swallowed hard. I hadn't really thought about the second one. I mean I knew he'd be there, but I didn't really put too much thought into it. "Both now thanks." I said letting my head fall back against the head rest and closed my eyes. I heard Alice snicker softly and open her door.

"Don't worry about it. Esme and Carlise will love you." I opened my eyes in time to see her grab my over night back. "I mean between Edward and myself I'm pretty sure it is like the know you already. They'll just be able to put a face to your name now." She closed the car door and quickly pushed the button to my seat belt and jumped out of the car.

"You both talk about me?" I squeaked, and she laughed again.

"Well, maybe a little."

I groaned. "What exactly do you two tell them about me?"

Alice shrugged. " This and that." She said taking my hand and leading me to the house. She pushed the door open and pulled me inside behind her. "Esme! Carlisle!" She called from the door.

"In the kitchen sweetheart." Came a soft women's voice.

Alice released my hand and skipped towards the kitchen, throwing my bag gently onto the sofa. "This way Bella." She said stopping in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling at me. I followed reluctantly and she pulled me in.

A women, who I assumed was Esme, stood in front of the stove. She was slender and beautiful. No wonder Edward was so good looking. I suddenly felt unbelievably plain. "Well, hello Bella, dear." She said, turning her head momentarily from her task to take a look at me, smiling. "It is so wonderful to finally meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen." I said softly, smiling.

"Please call me Esme." She said blushing a bit. "Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old."

I nodded. "I'm sorry." Esme shook her head before turning her attention back to her task on the stove.

"Do you like pasta Bella?" She asked, stirring what could only assume was noddles. "If you don't I can make you whatever you like." She said happily.

"Oh, no, I like pasta." I said, watching Alice skip over to Esme's side, peering inside the pot.

"Where is Carlisle?" She asked pecking Esme on the cheek.

"In his study." She said cheerfully.

"And Edward?"

Esme turned and looked at me, smiling, and I blushed. "In his room." She said, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Great!" Alice cheer, running back over to my side and grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room. I practically tripped over my own feet trying to keep up with her.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes!" Esme called after us.

"Thank you Esme!" I yelled halfway up the stairs. "Alice! Slow down! Where are we going?"

"To see Carlise." Just as she said his name a door opened and a man stepped out into the hall. I took a deep breath as I took in the sight of him. He was just a gorgeous as Edward. I bit my lip. Both of Edward's parents were beautiful.

Carlise smiled at at us, his eyes sparkling. "Hello Alice." His eyes shot over to me. "Ah, and Bella Swan." He reached out and grabbed my hand and placing it to his lips. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the young lady that stole my son's and daughters heart." He chuckled.

I blushed. I wasn't sure if it was because of his beauty or the fact that my best friend and boyfriend both talked to much. He released my hand and it dropped to my side. "What are your plans for tonight girls?" He asked.

Alice smiled brightly. "Well, I was planning to kick Edward out of his room after dinner so that Bella and I could watch a good movie. I was thinking _Interview with a Vampire_ or _Queen of the Damned_."

Carlisle chuckled. "You and your vampire movies. Perhaps Edward would like to watch them with you two?" He said eying me and I quickly looked to the floor. I was positive my face was permanently red.

"Bella would never get to watch the movie then." Alice whined. "He never leaves her alone. It's almost pathetic."

Carlise chuckled again. "Kind of like you and Jasper then?" He asked. I looked up just in time to see Alice stick her tongue out at Carlisle and giggle.

He smiled and reached forward, tucking a piece of loose hair behind Alice's ear. His soft eyes quickly filled with concern. "You've been crying." He said staring into her eyes. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Everything alright?"

Alice nodded and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards her. "Everything is fine now." I stumbled toward her and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "I promise." Carlisle nodded.

"Alright sweetheart." He said turning his gaze down towards me and smiling again. "You girls have fun. I'm going to go help your mother with dinner."

Alice and I stood in the hallway, watching as Carlisle mad his way down the stairs. I bit my lip and Alice nudged me. "Want to see Edward?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"No..." I said looking down to the floor.

"You are such a bad liar." She giggled. "We'll be sleeping in his room tonight by the way. His bed is bigger, so that way on one has to sleep on the floor."

I lifted my head quickly, looking at her eyes wide. I wasn't sure I could sleep in his room. His scent would be every where. I 'd go crazy. I bit my lip. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor." I said biting my lip. "Plus where will Edward sleep if we stole his bed."

"In my room." She said simply, taking my hand again and leading me down to the end of the hall. She stopped at the last door in the hall. The sounds of music playing could be heard and Alice opened the door and walked in. "Hey." She said as Edward looked up at her from his desk. He looked like he was doing his homework, something I have yet to have done. I groaned.

"Hey." He said smiling as he put his pencil down. Alice had left me in the door way and plopped herself down on his bed singing along softly to the band Edward had playing. "You know you can come in Bella. You don't have to stand there."

I blushed, looking to the floor. "I'm fine." I said softly.

Alice giggled. "I don't think she has ever been in a boy's room."

I looked up and glared at her. "That's not true! I've been in Em-"

"Emmett doesn't count." She said jumping off the bed and gracefully landing on the tip of her toes. She looked at me and I pouted blushing. Emmett was still a boy and I've been in his room countless times and in my book that counted.

Alice tip toed over to me and yanked me inside the room and Edward chuckled. "Don't force her. She can hang in the hallway if she wants."

I looked at them and sighed ,following Alice over to the bed and sitting down next to her. "We're going to borrow your room tonight." She said, my eye roaming over the room as they spoke. From the posters on the wall and the computer on his desk everything screamed Edward Cullen. My eyes continued to scan the room quickly as I tried to take everything in.

"Bella!" Edward and Alice said in unison and I tensed, staring at them.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, looking a little concern.

Alice giggled. "She's admiring your room."

I blushed and bit my lip. "Sorry." There would be no way that I'd be able to sleep in here. Edward sat next to me and Alice jumped off the bed. My eyes followed her as his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into his lap. "Where are you going?" I asked. Edward's mouth went to my neck, placing open mouth kisses, and I began to feel uneasy.

"To get a movie." Alice said, smiling softly. "Don't worry. I won't let him eat you alive." Her gaze shot to Edward, glaring at him.

"Sorry." He muttered, his chin going now resting on my shoulder. "So, what movie are we watching?"

**-The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest-**

Dinner went by rather slowly, mostly because so many questions were flying in my direction I didn't know what to do with myself. I had no idea why his parents were so interested in me, or anything about me. I still had no idea what Edward saw in me. I was horribly average and I was beginning to feel out of place. Thankfully Alice noticed my discomfort and spoke up for me and they all apologized.

I laid back on one of Edward's pillows, his scent intoxicating me and I closed my eyes enjoying it as I waited for Alice to return from taking a shower. I was alone and it was quiet besides the sound of the television playing one of Alice's vampire movies that I hadn't paid any attention to since she put it in.

My eyes opened when I felt the bed shift under someone's weight. I turned my head and Edward smiled at me. He was laying on his side, propped up on his elbow. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." I replied, bitting my lip. "What are you doing?" I asked softly.

"I came to get my pillow." He said simply.

"Oh." I said slightly disappointed. I frowned. "Well grab it."

Edward chuckled. "You're using it."

I blushed and quickly sat up. "Oh sorry."

Edward moved closer and pushed me back down. I stared up at him eyes wide. "No, use it." He said, curling up at my side. I blushed as he rested his head on my chest and draped his arm over my stomach. "You'll be my pillow."

I was instantly blinded by a flash of light. "Aww!" Alice cooed, and then I heard a click followed by another flash of light. "How cute are you two?" I heard Edward groan and he slowly sat up and I frowned. Alice jumped on the bed, sprawling out at the foot of the bed. "Well, don't move apart on my account." She said laying the camera down on the bed. She looked up at Edward smiling brightly, small water droplets falling from her hair onto the bed. "Stay and watch the movie with us."

"Please." I practically begged and instantly regretted it. "Er. Sorry."

Alice looked at me and smiled. "You can make it up to me tomorrow by allowing me to dress you."

I groaned, but nodded.

"That means makeup too."

I looked up at the ceiling, rolling my eyes. I should have seen that one coming. I despised wearing makeup. "Why?" I whined.

"Because it's fun and I want to." She said, crawling up to my side and looking down at my face. "Please." She begged, her bottom lip jutting out.

I sucked in my lower lip, biting it. How could I say no to that face? Only Alice could pull off the perfect puppy dog pout. "Okay..."

Edward chuckled and pulled me over to him. I buried my face into his chest and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "So, are you going to start the movie?" Alice smiled and held the remote up. Where she grabbed it from I'll never know. She changed the DVD to disk three and started the movie.

I snuggled close to Edward as the movie started and he wrapped his arms loosely around me. And the last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Alice curling up against my back. It might have been apart of my dream, but I could have sworn I felt Edward press his lips to mine and softly whisper in my ear...

"_I love you Bella._"

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all! I'm feeling a lot better. Hope you all enjoy! Please review! I should have another chapter up some time tomorrow. Give me some love!

Anna


	11. Chapter 10

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Love is a Battlefield.**

**Chapter Ten.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

I followed Alice up to her front door, my over night bag hanging over my shoulder. Over the past six months or so Alice and I grew closer than ever. There was hardly every a weekend we weren't together, and now I couldn't imagine life with out her. I smiled softly at the thought. She often spoke the same. We were sisters.

My smiled widened as we walked toward the living room and Edward looked up from the TV and smiled at me. My relationship with Alice wasn't the only one growing strong. Edward and I were just as close and just as inseparable. If Alice was over so was Edward (Something Charlie wasn't liking too much). Sometimes he even had to beg her for some alone time. There would be a lot of arguing and pouting but she'd eventually give in, especially if he threw in the fact Jasper was feeling neglected.

I watched as Edward quickly got to his feet and leaned down to grab his keys from the coffee table and I frowned. Was he planning on leave? He approached me quickly, grabbing my bag from over my shoulder and throwing it over to Alice who caught it without effort. "Have fun you two!" Alice squealed giddily.

I glanced over at her eyes wide as Edward turned me to lead me to the door. What was going on? Where were we going? "What?" I asked, looking up into Edward's green eyes. He simply smiled at me and I hate to remind myself to breathe.

"It's a surprise." He whispered softly.

I furrowed my brows, pouting up at him. "I don't like surprises." I said maneuvering my way around him. I made it two steps away from him, trying to make a run for Alice, before his arms made their way around my waist. "I know." He chuckled, pulling me back towards him. "But bear with me tonight? Please." He pressed his lips to my neck, his teeth gently scraping against my skin, and I shivered, sucking in a large amount of air. "Please Bella."

Goose bumps formed on my arms and I shivered slightly. My knees were trembling and I feared they were going to give out on me. Edward must have feared the same thing because his arms tightened around me. I looked up at him, pouting. I completely forgotten what my argument was. "That's cheating..." I murmured, turning in his arms and looking up at his face.

He smiled my favorite lop sided smile and my heart went into over drive. "But did it work?" He asked as I stared up at him in awe. "Will you come with me without question?"

I nodded without hesitation and I heard Alice giggling in the background. "How adorable was that?" Alice attempted to whisper, but obviously failed.

"There are no words to describe." I blushed when I heard Esme's voice and I quickly turned to see his entire family, including Jasper, standing there staring at us...Smiling.

"Okay, what is going on?!" I demanded.

Edward leaned over my shoulder and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "You said without question." He whispered before taking my hand in his and lacing our fingers together.

I turned to look up at him as he attempted to now drag me out the door. "I take it back." I whined and to my frustration everyone laughed.

"Nope."

Edward turned to look at me, gently squeezing my hand, and I pouted. "Please." I begged and he shook his head.

"Bella, don't make me carry you." He warned and I stepped out of the house willingly, ignoring the laughs from the other's behind us. I pouted the entire way to his car and got in without a word. Edward stood at my side, reluctant to release his hold on my hand. He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to my forehead. "Don't pout. It's not so bad."

He released my hand then and took a step back so that he could close the door. I watch him quickly make his way around the front of the car to the driver's seat as if he was afraid I would get out and run. I would be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about it.

He slammed his door shut and put his seat belt on and I did the same. He reached for my hand like he always did when we pulled out of his driveway and on to the street. I turned my head to look at him. He squeezed my hand letting me know that he felt my questioning gaze on him, but kept his eyes on the road. "Do you trust me?" He asked after a moment.

I didn't have to think about that. I trusted him with my life. "Of course I do." I said softly, my eyes never leaving his face. I watched his lips curl into a small smile and bit my lip.

"Then don't worry."

I sighed, looking way from him. "Okay...But you know I'm not going to be very happy with you if you are kidnapping me."

Edward chuckled, turning his head to look at me as we stopped at a red light. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have let my family in on my plans if I was planning to kidnap you."

I felt the heat rush to me cheeks. "Oh..True..." I mumbled.

"And plus," He began driving again and I could feel his eyes leave me. "I'm pretty sure if I wanted to run off with you I could convince you to come willingly."

My cheeks burned more. He was right. If he had asked me to run away with him right now I would willingly go with him. I had no doubt that I wouldn't even look back or have a second thought about it. I loved him, and even though I hadn't told him in words yet, he knew that. "True..."

He chuckled again. "You know, you just said that you trusted me and then you accuse me of attempting to kidnap you. Where is the trust in that?"

"Shut up." I groaned, slouching down a bit in my chair, and he laughed again.

"That's okay. I still love you." He squeezed my hand gently.

The rest of the ride was in silence and I turned to look at him questioningly as he pulled off on the side of the road and parked. We were on the highway why were we stopping here? He didn't say anything. He just merely smiled and got out of the car. I quickly yanked off my seat belt and jumped out of the car and met him at the back as he pulled the trunk open.

My eyes widened as he pulled out a wicker basket. "What's that?" I asked.

He looked down at it and shrugged. "It looks like a picnic basket." He said reaching into his trunk and pulling out a blanket. "Could you carry this for me?" He asked holding it out in front of him. I took it reluctantly and held it to my chest before looking towards the woods.

I bit my lip. "We are going to have a picnic in the woods?" I asked softly.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and urged me forward. "You'll see." He said softly. "Stay close to me." I took a deep breath and nodded as he lead me into the woods. There were dimly lit lanterns on what appeared to be a newly made man made trail. "They are lit by solar energy." He said, his hand on the small of my back as we walked.

"Because it's going to be getting dark soon?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Right." He said. "And so you don't get lost." He looked down at me and smile and I pouted, even though I knew it was a justified caution. It didn't take too much of a distraction to have me off course and lost.

After walking for a while in silence we stopped in a clearing. I could see more lights ahead and was wondering how much longer it was going to take. I looked up at Edward who was smiling up down at me and I sucked in a deep breath. "Edward?" I asked softly, holding the blanket tighter to my chest.

"We are here." He said grabbing a hold of my upper arm and leading me forward into a meadow. I quickly looked around, taking in the site before me.

"Oh, Edward." I muttered taking a step away from him. It was completely breath taking. I have never even seen a picture that compared. I cocked my head to the side, listening to the sound of running water and stepped forward. "Is that a stream I hear?" I asked, turning to face him.

Edward smiled, nodding He placed the basket down and was now reaching to take the blanket from my arms. "You can look around if you want while I set up. Just don't go outside the lanterns."

I nodded, walking towards the sound of the stream. "Do you come here often?" I asked softly.

"Not so much anymore. I used to love coming here to think, and before today I was the only one in my family that knew about it. I think I was the only one that knew about this place, well, now besides you and my family now."

I smiled and knelled down by the stream, sticking my hand into the cold flowing water. "What's the occasion?" I asked softly, making patterns in the water. I heard Edward walk towards me and then hover over me. His arms snaked around my waist and he lifted me up to my feet.

He pressed his lips gently to my cheek "Today we have been together for six months exactly." I blushed and felt my heart skip a beat. I hadn't realized it had been that long, and now that I thought about it, it actually felt like we had been together forever. It was so natural to be around.

I turned around in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck as I looked into his wonderful green eyes. "So, this is what the surprise is for?" I asked softly and he nodded, smiling.

"It's not exactly an anniversary dinner because it hasn't been a year, but I wanted to do something special. So I told my parents and Alice my plans and they helped me set it up." He pressed his lips gently to mine. "My mother cooked us dinner." Kiss. "My father supplied the solar lights." Kiss. "And with my help Alice and Jasper set them up."

I tangled my fingers into his hair, forcing his lips back to mine. He instantly deepened the kiss, taking my breath away. He lifted me off my fit a bit and I took the opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist. Our lips parted and I stared straight into his bright green eyes. "Can we put dinner on hold?" I instantly blushed as the words left my mouth and I realized what I was asking him.

We have never actually gone all the way before, but we have gotten close, and we probably would have gone through with it many times in the past if we hadn't been interrupted by both our siblings. Alice, of course, more than once. Which would be completely awkward for days afterwards. Mostly because she would skip around and giggle at me. The most traumatic encounter was with Emmett, who never knocks, walking into my room. I shuddered at the memory of Emmett chasing poor Edward down the street screaming profanities at him. Luckily he didn't say anything to Charlie about it, but I guess he figured I could tell him about his and Rosalie's pregnancy scare.

Edward's lips curled into my favorite lop sided smiled. "Are you sure?" He asked softly, nipping a my lower lip.

I stared into his bright green eyes and I knew that I was never more sure about anything in my life. I wanted to give Edward all of me here and now in our own little lantern lit paradise. I leaned forward, my lips gently pressing against his. "Yes." I whispered against his lips.

Edward's lips moved against mine hungrily and I gasped against his mouth. The next thing I knew was I was being laid down on top of the blanket. I hadn't even realized we were moving. His mouth left mine and he stared into my eyes. He was straddling my waist, leaning over me and holding himself up mere inches from my face. "Are you sure?" He asked against, his free hand caressing my cheeks.

I smiled softly, my eyes never leaving his as I reached forward cupping his face in my hands. "Yes." I repeated firmly, leaning forward and pecking him on the lips. "I'm sure I want this unless..." I trailed off, biting my lip.

"Unless what?" Edward asked softly, looking worried.

"Unless you don't want to." I answered softly, looking away.

Edward sighed and I felt his lips press to my neck and he trailed open mouth kiss up to my jawline. "Trust me." He sighed, biting my ear lobe. "I want to." He lifted me up so that I was sitting up and his hands made their way up my stomach and under my bra. I gasped, closing my eyes as goose bumps began forming on my skin. His hands cupped my breasts and his thumbs made circular motions over my nipples, his mouth never leaving my neck.

A small moan escaped my throat as I felt his teeth sink into my neck, and I gently pushed him away. "Enough of the foreplay." I whined grabbing my shirt and lifting it over my head and throwing off to the side. Edward chuckled, his hands leaving my breasts and going around my back, releasing the clasps to my bra.

"What's the rush?" He asked, his lips brushing against my collar bone and I shivered. His mouth sent electric shocks down my spine and I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted him, and I wanted him now.

"If we aren't quick." I said, my breath caught in my throat. "Alice will pop out of no where and we won't be able to do this at all."

Edward laughed. "I can't believe you. I'm about to make love to you and you are thinking about my sister."

I looked up at him, pouting. "That's not funny."

Edward laughed again. "I'm sorry." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Will do this your way." He said softly. I watched as he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the side next to mine. I took a deep breath, reaching out to touch his chest. My hands trailed down his smooth muscular chest , stopping at his pants. I reached to unbutton them, but Edward quickly grabbed my hands. "Nope. You first."

I looked up at him, shaking my head.. "You're prettier than me. You get naked first."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Pretty?" He asked, chuckling softly. I nodded and he shook his head. He released my hands, his instantly going to my pants buckle. His hands moved quickly and he hand me laying back down on my back in the blink of an eye. "You are far more beautiful than you know, Bella, you take my breath away, and I promise you I don't even compare.

I sucked in a deep breath, and he yanked my pants down my hips, my plain white panties following. Of course he would get his way. I smile. "You know, you have the same affect on me." He smiled and got to his feet. I looked up at him and frowned. Did he change his mind? I breathed a sigh of relief as I watch yank down his pants and boxers all at once.

I was nervous now as I stared up at him all his naked glory. I refused to look passed his belly button knowing that even taking a glimpse at it would make this nervousness a million times worse. Compared to him I most look wretchedly horrid. Suddenly self conscious I reached out to grab my shirt, wanting to cover myself from his eyes.

He grabbed my wrist, stopping me. He was straddling me again and I felt his member brush against my leg and I shivered. "Don't be scared." He whispered softly before pressing his lips to mine. "I promise I won't hurt you." His lips lingered against mine. "And if you changed your mine we don't have to do this today."

I lifted my hips and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling myself closer to him. "No, I haven't changed my mind"I said, my voice sounding sturdy than I expected. "I want to do this today...I want to make love now."

He stared down into my eyes a moment, his arms wrapping around my back. His touch caused my skin to tingle in the most pleasant way and I shiver. My arms were wrapped around his neck and I twirled his hair with my fingers. "I love you Edward."

That seemed to be the only encouragement he needed because he bowed his head down towards mine, his lips claiming mine in a heated passion filled kiss that left us both breathless. His hands were roaming my body now, leaving my skin heated and flushed and yearning for more.

I moaned as his fingers probed and caressed my slick and throbbing entrance. He was driving me crazy with his fingers and his mouth leaving hot sloppy opened mouth kisses every where he could place his lips. "Ah." I gasped as he pressed two of his fingers inside, looking up at my face for any signs to stop, but that was last thing I wanted, even if it was slightly uncomfortable.

I rolled my hips against his fingers, hoping to encourage him to continue... To assure him I was fine. Edward took a deep breath and began to slowly move his fingers in and out of me. My head fell back and my eyes closed as I moved my hips in time with his fingers. I never experienced anything that felt so good.

It wasn't long before the pressure built up and I felt myself tense against Edward's fingers, my body trembling in the after math of my orgasm. "E-Edward..." I panted softly and he looked up at me smirking, evidently pleased with his work.

He slowly pulled his finger pull out of me and was replaced with the head of his manhood. Our eyes meet and we both took a deep breath. "Before you ask again, yes I'm sure." Edward chuckled softly. He sounded nervous and I smiled up at him. I removed my hands from around his neck and cupped his face again. "Edward, show me how much you love me." I whispered softly.

**Author's Note:**

Don't kill me!

I'm working on the next chapter now.

REVIEW!

-Anna


	12. Chapter 11

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Love is a Battlefield.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

"_Edward, show me how much you love me." I whispered softly. _

Edward's eyes bore into mine, searching for what I could only assume was hesitation or fear in my eyes, anything to let him know that I wasn't ready for this. He wouldn't find any. I wanted this just as much as he did.

He smiled softly. "You mean it isn't obvious?" He said, his voice hardly a whisper.

"You're worried about me, but you are the one that is nervous." I said pulling his mouth down to mine. "I'm sure I'm ready for this, are you?"

Edward chuckled, nipping my bottom lip. "Of course, but it doesn't mean I'm going to be any less nervous. This is your first time... **Our ** first time. You can't tell me you aren't nervous."

I wasn't until about two seconds ago. My earlier nervousness didn't compare to what I was feeling now. "No." I choked out and he laughed catching my bluff. I took a deep breath and stared up into his wonderful green eyes, my hands clasping around his neck. "It's normal." I said, spreading my legs apart to allow him better access. "Please."

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's probably going to hurt." He stated, his eyes open and once again on me.

"I know. It'll pass."

"Yeah..." He trailed off, biting his lip. "Are you sure you want me to be your first?"

I groaned, pushing him off me and on to his back. I've had enough with all this small talk. It was time to end all this doubt. "Yes, I'm sure." I said as I crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. "Now, stop trying to talk me out of it."

Edward frowned and I slowly found my lips curling downward along with his, and I knew that I wouldn't like what he was going to say at all. "Oh, no, Edward..." I whined.

"I'm sorry, but maybe we shouldn't do this. Not tonight."

I groaned, crawling off him and quickly getting to my feet. I shuffled around in the dim light trying to find my discarded clothes. What happened to all that passion and desire? I heard him quickly jumped to his feet and he was quickly at my side, one of his hands grabbing a hold of my wrists. I shuddered at his touch and quickly pulled away from him.

"Bella, please." He begged, watching as I pulled my pants over my under wear. I didn't even bother buttoning them before I went to pull on my bra and shirt. I turned to face him, now fully dressed, and frowned at the pained expression on his face. What right did he have to be hurt? He rejected me not the other way around. I felt the burn of tears behind my eyes and I looked away.

"I want to go home."

He didn't attempt to make a move to dress. He just stood there and stared at me with the same pained look on his face, and I couldn't take it. I turned away from him and started towards the dimly lit lanterns that would lead me to the trail and eventually out of here.

"Wait! Bella, please!" He yelled, his voice desperate. I could hear the ground rustling beneath his feet as he struggled to get dress. Apart of me wanted to do as he asked and wait for him to catch up, but a bigger part of me wanted to get away. He was intimate with Rosalie, why couldn't he be with me? What was so different between us? She was prettier than me...

I was running now and my eyes were blurry with tears. That was it. It had to be. I wasn't pretty enough to turn him on.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, He was running now too and by the sound of his voice he wasn't too far behind me. In fact, he was catching up. "Slow down! Your off the trail!"

"Go a-away!" I choked out as I stumbled over a twig on the ground. I reached out and caught myself on the closet tree, scrapping my hand against the bark as I pulled myself back to my feet. I was panting, struggling to catch my breath.

Edward's fingers wrapped around my wrist and he pulled me so that I was facing him. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice uneasy due to lack of air and worry. I pulled my hand away, keeping him from examining it any further and glared up at him.

"I'm fine." I said holding it to my chest and turning.

Edward grabbed a hold of my shoulder and turned me to face him again. "Where are you going?" He demanded. He was getting angry now. Good. At least he understood a part of what I was feeling right now. Angry. Hurt. Rejected. And that was only the beginning.

I slapped his hand away and glared at him, putting as much hate into it as I could. "I'm going home." I seethed.

"You'll never get home that way!" He spat. "You'll never get out of here going that way!"

"What do you care?" I turned away from him and he stopped me again, only this time he picked me up and threw me not so gently over his shoulder.

"I seem to care a lot more than you do." He grunted, heading back towards the path. I pounded my fist against his back and thrashed against him. "Stop it Bella." He warned. "You are going to hurt yourself."

"Then put me down!"

He snorted. "Not a chance."

I gave up, my body going limp against his. I sight loudly, my cheek pressed against his back and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. I couldn't let them. I wouldn't! I took a deep breath and was quickly overwhelmed by Edward's natural scent. As much as I hated to admit it, but it helped relax me. "It's her isn't it?" I asked calmly.

Edward was quiet a moment. He was probably trying to find a nice way to let me down. "Her who?" He asked to my dismay. I felt like he was toying with me now, but if he wanted blunt I would be blunt.

"Rosalie!"

He put me down, sitting me down on the hood of his car. "What does she have to do with anything?"

He was staring at me, genuine confusion etched on his perfect face. I looked down at my feet dangling over the side of his car, tapping them on his tire gently. I couldn't allow myself to look into his eyes as I spoke. "I can't turn you on like she could. I'm not as attractive."

I glared up at him as a snort of laughter escaped him. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked, placing his hands on my knees and stepping forward. He wedged himself between my legs and pulled me against him. "Is that what this was about Bella?"

I bit my lip. "You tell me."

I bit my lip harder as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. "You think I slept with Rosalie." He stated.

"Didn't you?"

He sighed and his warm breath brushed against the cool skin of my neck. In an instant he was standing up straight again, staring me down. "No," He said simply. "I've never slept with her, or anyone for that matter. I wasn't... I'm still not... or ever going to be attracted to Rose that way. Bella, I love you. I see no one but you. Can't you see that?"

"Then why...?"

"Because I was scared! I'm still scared!" He cupped my face in between his hands and pressed his forehead against mine. "I'm terrified that we are moving too fast. That we are going to get into things too quickly and you'll regret it. Even more so I'm terrified of losing you."

My bottom lip quivered and I reached out and cupped his face with my own. "I'm not going anywhere. You aren't going to lose me." I sniffled. The earlier tears I fought to keep back freeing themselves now, but what normal girl would be able to keep composed when face with this. His words were sincere and I felt like an idiot for over reacting.

"How are you sure? How can you be sure you won't find someone you like better. How can you be sure you won't regret anything we do together?" He asked, his thumbs caressing away my tears and I shook my head.

"Because I love you. Can't you see that?"

He smiled at that and I slowly pulled his mouth to mine, kissing him gently.

"You are stuck with me. Forever." I whispered.

"Do you promise?" He asked back, his own voice a whisper.

"I promise. Forever."

**I'm sorry that this has taken so long. This is where I got stuck, so I intended on this chapter being longer, but I didn't feel I should keep you all waiting forever. Something is better than nothing, right? Writer's block is killing me. Though! I am happy to say I got 40 reviews for the last chapter! If you all can give me more than 40 reviews for this chapter next chapter I will have Bella and Edward finally go all the way. That is a promise. Thank you all!**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys I wanted to apologize to you all for my lack of posting lately. Over my birthday, October 18th, I had an accident where I ended up stitches in my leg and ordered to stay off it for a week (No worries. I'm fine. ). Yes, I'm aware the week would have been up on the 24th. And I'm sure you are wondering why there weren't any chapter updates then. The answer is simple. I have a job, my grandmother's house to clean, and two younger cousins that were recently placed in my care. I basically became a mother to a sixteen year old and a eight year old over night ( Well, not just me, but my grandmother to but I'm the one home with them most of the time).**

**So, I haven't forgotten you all and I haven't stopped writing. I'm far from done yet. I've just been busy. And now for some good news. I will have a chapter up for Love is a Battlefield and One Night in Vegas sometime this up coming weekend. I can't promise they will both come on the same day, but that is what I'm aiming for. Thank you for your support and patience.**

**Much Love,**

**Anna**


	14. Chapter 12

_*Revised._

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Love is a Battlefield.**

**Chapter Twelve.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

I sighed softly, laying next to Alice in her bed with my eyes closed. The night's earlier events with Edward kept replaying in my head, keeping me from falling asleep. I couldn't believe the way I reacted. I must have looked like a child to Edward. Was he regretting being with me now?

My eyes opened when I heard Alice's door open. My back facing it but I could only assume it was Carlisle checking to makes sure I was where I was suppose to be. I sighed, staring at Alice's serene sleeping face. Like Edward would want anything to do with me tonight.

The door closed slightly and I heard foot steps head towards the bed and my heart began racing. What was Carlisle doing? I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly as I felt him lean over me. "Bella, are you awake?" I let the air leave my lungs at the sound of Edward's voice and I slowly turned my head to look up at him, our faces mere inches apart.

He was staring into my eyes with that lovely lop sided smile of his plastered on his lips. "Yes." I said breathlessly, biting my lip as my heart went into a frenzy.

"Good." He said softly, pulling the blankets down my side. "Come with me."

I sat up and cocked my head to the side, looking at him. "Where to?" I asked and he reached out for my hands.

"To my room, of course."

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet carefully and I smiled. "But your father?"

"Carlisle and Esme are already asleep. Plus, we aren't going to do anything." He said softly, pressing his lips against my cheek. "I can't sleep. I want you in my arms."

I blushed, letting him lead me towards the door. Once in the hallway he closed Alice's door before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back against him. "What about tomorrow morning?" I asked as we slowly made our way down the hall towards his room. "You know when Alice wakes up and sees me gone..."

Edward chuckled. "She'll assume we were being naughty and won't say a thing." He said as we walked into his dimly lit room. "Can you live with that?" He asked, releasing his hold around me and turning to close the door.

"Yeah." I said slowly making my way over to his bed and sitting down, sighing. "Shouldn't you be upset with me?" I asked as he came over and sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly.

I heaved another heavy sigh and stared down at my feet. His bed was so high off the ground they barely touched the floor. "Because of the way I acted earlier." I said softly, my voice hardly a whisper. I wasn't even sure if he had heard me at all.

"Bella." He said releasing my hand and pushing me back against the bed. "If I was upset with you do you really think I would have dragged you in here?" He asked crawling on top of me, each of his hands on the side of my head. I bit my lip and he shook his head. "No, I wouldn't." He chuckled, leaning down and kissing my lips gently.

I reached forward and snaked my arms slowly around his neck, pressing my lips more firmly against his. "Mmm." He purred against my lips. "We should talk." Edward said as he rolled off me and pulled me gently on top of him. I sat up, straddling his waist, peering down at him pouting. I didn't want to talk. I wanted him to continue kissing me.

"About what?" I asked, crossing my arm overs my chest, still pouting down at him. I shivered as I felt the warmth of his hands as he slid them up my shirt and lingered there on my waist.

"Our future." He said softly, his thumbs caressing my skin gently.

I blinked. "Our future?" I repeated questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Edward took a deep breath and his grip on my waist tightened ever so slightly. "Next year we graduate." He said simply, pointing out the obvious. "Are we planning to go college together? Are we planning to go to college?" He bit his lip after taking a deep breath and I felt him tense. "Are we still planning to be together?"

"Forever..." I whispered, feeling panic bubble up inside me. Tears burned in my eyes and I fought to hold them back as I stared down into his eyes. Was he breaking up with me? The more I tried to make myself understand what was happening the more upset I got and it soon got to the point where I could no longer keep my tears back.

I instantly felt Edward's hands on either side of my face. He had quickly moved me to his lap so that he could sit up. "Bella?" He said softly, his voice deep with emotion. I couldn't understand why he sounded so upset when he was the one breaking up with me. I knew he was angry with me about earlier.

"You made me promise you forever." I said, quickly pushing his hands from my face. "And now you are breaking up with me?" I moved to slide off his lap but he threw his arms around my waist and pulled me back to him roughly.

"You misunderstood." He said, his hold tightening as I struggled to free myself from him. "Bella you've misunderstood me. Please." He begged, his voice trembling with fear and pain.

"Then explain it to me." I said as I stopped struggling and leaned against him. "Make me understand because as far as I was concern our plan was obvious."

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and exhaled causing me to shiver as his warm breath caressed the sensitive skin there. "I just want to be sure that I'm not forcing you with me. That you are here because you want to be. You see Bella, I'm extremely selfish. I take what I want when I want it. Not at all caring what anyone else feels, and the moment I first laid my eyes on you... I had to make you mine."

It only took me a moment to understand and I gently pushed him back, forcing his eyes to meet mine. "If I honestly didn't want to be with you Edward I wouldn't be." I said softly, reassuringly. "If anything I'm afraid you are going to realize I'm not as great as you seem to think I am, or someone better is going to come along and I'm..." My voice cracked a little and I had to take a deep breath. "And I'm going to lose you."

Edward shook his head. "There is no one better than you Bella and I hope that one day you'll let me show you how truly wonderful you are."

I smiled softly and pressed my forehead to his. "So, we are good?" I asked still feeling unsure.

His smiled matched mine and he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to mine. "We're perfect." He said softly, his lips lingering against mine.

"Good." I whispered. "There is one more thing I want to make clear though."

"Okay?"

"I promised you forever Edward." I said simply, my eyes baring into his.

"You did." He barely whispered.

"I don't make promises that I don't intend to keep. I promised you forever and you'll get forever." I giggled as his arms tightened around me and he pulled me down with him as he laid back down on his bed.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He said, his mouth trailing sloppy kisses down my neck.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen." I giggled softly.

I shivered as his mouth moved lower down my throat, his teeth gently scraping and nipping my flesh there. A spark of desire began burning in the pit of my stomach and I moaned softly, my hands slipping up the bottom of his night shirt. I felt his breath hitch under my touch and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Bella..."

**Edward's Point of View.**

"Bella..." I murmured, feeling her hands set fire to my stomach as they made their way up my chest. I slowly allowed my arms to loosen around her waist and drift down to her hips, my fingers pulling her firmly against me.

I lifted my mouth from her skin completely and flipped us in one swift movement. I removed Bella's hands from under my shirt and sat up, straddling her waist.

"Edward..." She whined softly, her eyes baring into mine and I felt myself shiver at the intensity. Her lips curled out in a soft pout and I couldn't help but smile as I leaned down slowly and pressed my lips to hers.

"Don't make that face." I murmured softly against her lips. "You know I wouldn't deny you anything." I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and sat up a bit so that I could pull it over my head and throw it off to the side.

I knew as soon as my shirt had hit the floor and Bella's hands were back on my chest, her fingers gently caressing and tracing the muscle beneath her fingertips, that this... that were moving too fast once again. Like earlier that day in the meadow, but this time I wasn't sure I had the strength to stop us... To stop myself.

I felt Bella's hands clasp around my neck and she slowly pulled me down, claiming my lips in soft gentle kisses. "Bella..." I murmured, my hands trailing up her sides, pulling her night shirt up with them.

"Hmm?" She purred against my lips, her soft tongue tracing the lines of my bottom lip slowly. I moaned softly as she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth and I knew then that I liked where this was heading. Unlike earlier I wasn't afraid. I knew that no matter what happened Bella would always be at my side.

I moaned softly as she released my lip from her mouth, my mouth crashing down to hers hungrily and savagely. I lifted her by her hips and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She pulled her mouth away from mine. "Edward..." She panted heavily as I gently lifted her up to pull her night shirt over her head. There was nothing more that I wanted right now than to ravish her completely.

I wanted her... No needed her more than I needed oxygen to breath. She had become my air. There was a frantic knock on my door and I tensed above her. I looked down at her face and she bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. Did we wake my parents?

"Edward?" I sighed at the sound of my sister's sleepy sounding voice. Bella noticeably relaxed beneath me as well. "Is Bella in there with you? I can't find her anywhere."

**Please excuse any errors. I will be be editing this at a later time. Didn't get to finish reading it through today...**

**Well, this isn't how I wanted this chapter to end and I apologize for both the wait you all had and it's crappy-ness. I know I promised you all smut in this chapter and you would have got it, but my cousin is kicking me off the computer and I won't be able to get back on at all today, or sadly this weekend. So, unfortunately, there will not be an update to One Night in Vegas this weekend. This will be the only update guys. Next chapter will have Twice the smut. That is a promise that I will not be NOT be breaking.**

**Also, I want to thank you all for your support. It means so much to me. I want you all to know that just because I'm not updating or typing up my stories doesn't mean I'm not thinking about them, or you. I outline all my chapters in a note book. I've got everything planned out. I've even started my sequel to Vegas.**

**Thanks again for all the love and support. I love you all dearly.**

**Anna.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Love is a Battlefield.**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

**Edward's Point of View.**

"_Edward?" I sighed at the sound of my sister's sleepy sounding voice. Bella noticeably relaxed beneath me as well. "Is Bella in there with you? I can't find her anywhere." _

I kissed Bella's neck gently as I yanked the covers down. I had an idea. I just hoped Alice was tired enough to fall for it. I could be a believable actor if I wanted to be. "Crawl under them." I whispered softly and she quickly complied. I pulled them up and over her shoulder and tucked her in before I jumped off the bed. "Turn on your side and close your eyes, okay?"

Bella nodded, smiling softly, and did as I asked. "Edward?" My sister called as she knocked on my bedroom door again, this time more tentatively. I could tell she was starting to get upset so I quickly kicked our shirts under my bed and dashed for the door.

"Shh." I murmured as I opened the door. Alice opened her mouth to speak, but I intervened by pressing my fingers firmly to her lips, shushing her again. Her eyes widened and I felt her bottom lip jut out against my finger. I hated when girls pouted, especially Alice and Bella. I couldn't stand it. Whatever they wanted all they had to do was push out that bottom lip and look at me with those big round puppy dog like eyes and I would succumb. Whatever they could have possibly want from me they would have. Bella hadn't yet picked up on that, but my dear sister Alice used it to her advantage.

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I stepped to the side a little bit, opening the door a little bit more so that Alice could peak her head in. "She wasn't feeling well earlier..." I lied, staring at Bella's backside from the doorway. "She tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge." I continued, hoping that I was at least a little convincing.

"Oh..." Alice said softly, and I turned to look back down at her. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from telling her it was all a lie. She looked so guilty and I definitely felt guilty. Her eyes meet mine and she stared at me knowingly and I suddenly felt nervous. "Is she okay?" The corner of her lip twitched. I could tell she was trying not to smile.

Oh, God... She knew and she was playing along. She catches me in a lie and instead of calling me out on it she plays along? What the hell? I cleared my throat and nodded. "Yeah... Just a stomach ache." I said softly, silently cursing myself when I knew she knew that I was lying. If she was going to play the ignorance card, so was I!

"Awh, poor Bella." She cooed, her eyes going back to Bella's still form. I watched her facial expression for a moment, biting my lip, and slowly her eyes drifted downward. I turned my head and allowed my eyes to follow her gaze. I groaned softly and leaned against the door frame, running my fingers through my hair. Bella's shirt hadn't made it under my bed...

Alice turned her body and faced me completely. She suddenly seemed to be completely serious and I dropped my hands to my side. "You better kiss her poor tummy all better." She said teasingly in a baby like voice. Any seriousness she was trying to portray completely disappearing. "Don't worry Bella." She called softly. "Dr. Love is here to make it all better." I felt my face burn from embarrassment and Alice giggled softly, pressing her lips to my hot cheek. "Have fun." She whispered before turning away and heading toward her bedroom.

I groaned softly as I watched her disappear. What did I do to deserve that kind of humiliation? Sure, she caught me in a lie, but geez. It really wasn't that big of a deal and it definitely didn't call for anything of Alice's extremes. The mood, and there had been a mood, was now gone. She did that on purpose.

I stepped back and closed the door, grumbling softly to myself. Some day... somehow I would get her back. When I turned to head back to my bed Bella was already sitting up, staring at me, as she held the sheets up to keep her bare upper half covered. I couldn't help but notice the violent blush that took over her cheeks.

"Sorry about that." I said with a soft sigh, slowly making my way back across the room to join her on my bed. I watched as she lifted her shoulders and dropped them, taking a deep breath.

"Dr. Love..." She said softly, trying not to giggle as she let the blankets fall from around her, revealing her chest and flat stomach to me. A soft hiss escaped my throat and I forced my eyes up to meet hers. Her chocolate brown eyes were dark and expressive. They screamed hunger and lust.

Her lips curled into a playful smile and she moved her hands to her stomach. I couldn't help but watch as trailed them up to her breast teasingly. I swallowed, forcing myself to look away again. When did my Bella become such a seductress?

"I've got a tummy ache." She said softly. I felt the bed shift as she moved toward me. "You've got it kiss it better." Her small hands cupped my face and she forced me to look into her eyes. "Dr. Love..." She giggled, bitting her bottom lip.

I groaned, grabbing both of her hands and gently pulling them from my face. "You tease!" I accused, pulling her down in my lap and she burst into another fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry!" She sputtered, pulling one of her hands from mine so that she could use that arm to cover her chest. "I couldn't resist! You should have seen your face!"Still laughing she rolled over on to her side and pulled her knees up to her chest.

I released her hand and poke her side gently. "Glad my humiliation amuses." I said sticking my nose in the air, pouting. I wasn't really upset and I knew that Bella knew that.

"Our humiliation." She corrected, rolling over on her stomach and wrapping her arms around my waist. "If you want we can start over as if Alice just left and I can play the freaked out girlfriend."

"Ugh." I groaned, rolling my eyes. "No thanks. I'd rather have the hot seductress girlfriend." I said smiling softly.

"Good." She said softly. "Well, we will just have to pretend Alice didn't interrupt us... again... and pick up where we stopped." Her soft lips pressed gently against my stomach and I shivered.

"Can we do that?" I asked, sucking an inhuman amount of air in my lungs as her tongue dipped into crevice of my belly button. Where did all this sexual confidence come from? "I mean... just forget?" I looked down at her through hooded eyes and she smirked.

"I'll make you forget." She said huskily. She grabbed a hold of my pajama bottoms and began to tug them down.

I groaned, quickly grabbing her hands and pulling them away. She was going to be the death of me. "What are you doing?" I asked a little breathlessly. I was completely turned on, and that was obvious, but for whatever reason I was embarrassed. I've never been sexual intimate was someone before, so I didn't know what to expect.

And even though she wasn't acting like it, Bella had never been with a guy before either. What if it wasn't what she expected and she regretted all this. God, why was I acting like such a chick?! All my doubts and fears from earlier came flooding back and I knew Bella watched has it flashed across my face.

She looked up a me, pouting. "Nothing now." She sighed, slowly moving away from me. She was upset with me. She had every right to be. I was playing red light green light with her and it wasn't fair, to either of us, and I had to make a decision now.

I moved forward quickly, not letting her move to far away from me and I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back to me. "Can we slow down a bit please?" I asked softly, pressing my lips gently to the side of her neck.

She sighed softly and leaned back against me. "Alright." She said softly, moving her head to the side to give me better access to the sweet tender flesh there.

I smiled softly against her skin, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses along her neck. "Thank you." I murmured.

**Bella's Point of View.**

I slowly turned in his arms, pulling his mom to mine. His tongue instantly darted from his mouth and pried my lips apart, thrusting against my tongue eagerly and exploring the depths of my mouth. I moaned softly, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling his mouth closer to mine, my own tongue now joining the battle for dominance.

His trembling hands found their way up my sides and to my breasts, his finger gently kneading them. I pulled my mouth away from his, sucking in a lung full of air as he rolled and pinched my sensitive nipples between his thumb and forefinger until they were hard.

"Edward..." I moaned softly, feeling my head fall back as his mouth expertly wrapped around the sensitive bud that was now my nipple. Edward nipped and suckled gently and a familiar heat course through my body and I reached out to touch him, needing more body to body contact. I was on fire and the only way to put it out was to have Edward smother it with his own body.

I reached for Edward's pajama pants again, but he was quicker than me and had both of my wrists held in one hand. He released my nipple from his mouth and sat up and looked at me as I whimpered my disapproval. "Not yet." He said simply, pushing me back so that I was once again laying back against the bed.

"Why not?" I pouted, looking him in the eyes. "Didn't you say earlier tonight you wouldn't deny me anything?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, I did, and I won't deny you anything. I promise." He leaned down and kissed my lips quickly and gently. "I want to have my fun first." I felt his shaky hands on my hips, his fingers instantly curling under the band of my pajama pants and he pulled them down smoothly, his eyes never leaving mine.

I smiled at him softly, automatically lifting my hips so that he could get my pants off as quickly as possible. The sooner I was naked the sooner he would be too. My lips slowly curled into a soft smile. "Don't be nervous." I said softly. "We've gotten farther than this before."

He rolled his eyes playfully and dropped my pants to the floor. "This time is different though." He said just as softly as I spoke a moment ago. "We don't intend to stop with just simple touching."

"We didn't intend to stop then before." I said, my brows knitting together in question.

Edward chuckled. "You might not have intended to stop." He said and I felt myself blush. "But I was just looking to feel you up."

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Edward!" I seethed through my teeth, swatting at me.

He laughed, grabbing me by my wrist and pulling my hand up to his mouth, kissing my palm. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "That was very unromantic."

I snorted, rolling my eyes again.

He moved himself over me, leaning down and kissing my forehead, nose, chin, and then finally my lips. "Let me fix it?" He said softly and I felt his hand slip under the band of my panties. Liquid heat course through my core as his fingers teased the lips of my entrance. He didn't seem too nervous anymore...

"Edward..." I moaned, my back arching as he pressed two fingers inside of me. His mouth was everywhere, setting fire to every inch of my skin. "I want to touch you too..." I panted as he thrust his fingers deeper inside me, curling them slowly. "Please!"

Edward chuckled, towering over me. "Shh." He purred, pressing lips to mine. "Or you'll wake my parents."

I bit my lip, trying not to pout. I was getting frustrated. Edward was always the one that did the touching, not that I didn't like it- it felt amazing, but I wanted to touch him too. I wanted to make him feel what he made me feel.

Edward pressed his lips more firmly to mine, my hips moving against his fingers as they began moving faster. I moaned into his mouth feeling my inner muscles clamp around his fingers and he groaned, pulling his mouth from mine abruptly. "That's it Bella." He purred into my ear, thrusting his fingers in and out it me with more force than before. "Come for me."

As soon as his words let his mouth I was spiraling downward on a heated wave of passion, my body trembling with the after math of orgasm. I felt him remove his fingers from inside me and with slightly hooded eyes I watch him bring them to his mouth. "Edward!" I gasped.

He chuckled softly, pulling his fingers from his mouth. "What? You taste sweet." I groaned and covered my face. He chuckled again, prying my hands away. "Don't be like that."

I rolled my eyes, blushing, and stuck my tongue out at him and he leaned down quickly sucking it into his mouth and I blushed deeper. He moved himself so that he was straddling me. His tongue thrust against mine and his hands went to my hips, lifting me up a bit.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding myself against him. He groaned into my mouth, his fingers digging into my hips as his own mocked my movements. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I tore my mouth from his, moaning. "Edward, please." I said breathlessly, begging. I had enough of all this teasing and touching. My desire to touch him was over powered by the desire and need to have him inside of me.

I dropped my legs from around his waist and pushed him away gently and once again grabbed for his pajama bottoms, but this time, thankfully, I wasn't stopped. He sat up on his knees and I pulled his pants and his boxers down his hips as far as I could. He leaned forward and kissed me gently and smiled. "I've got them." He said and I dropped my hands to my side and watched him completely remove the rest of his clothing and throw them off to the side.

I gasped, eying his perfectly sculptured naked body. My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed as my eyes landed on his erect member standing at full attention. "Ed-Edward." I managed to choke out after a moment.

"Yes?" He answered, sounding unsure.

I forced myself to look up into his eyes and I slowly moved closer to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "I love you." I said, kissing him gently. I pressed myself as close to him as I could, feeling his length press against my stomach.

Edward sighed softly against my lips, his lips lingering against mine. "I love you too." He whispered. "Now, it's your turn to get naked." His fingers curled under the elastic band of my panties and he began to slowly peel them from my body.

"I can live with that." I said softly, my eyes never leaving his as he threw them off to the floor some where. His lips meet mine again , soft and sweet., and we slowly made our way back down in our previous position. Me on my back and him straddling me, our lips never parting.

His hands went up my thighs, spreading my legs apart so that he could position himself there. Our lips parted then, both of us gasping for air. His hands moved to cup my face, his forehead pressing to mine. I stared into his green eyes, bitting my lip.

"Bella." He whispered softly, his warm breath caressing my cheek and causing me to shiver. "Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling softly. "Must you really ask? And if you back out now I swear to God..."

His mouth crashed down onto mine, cutting me off mid-sentence, and silencing me. He trailed his hands down my sides as his tongue attacked my mouth.

**Edward's Point of View.**

Bella moaned into my mouth, her hands sliding up my chest and over my shoulders and slowly trailing them up my neck where her fingers tangled in my hair. She yanked me forward by my hair, pulling my mouth more roughly to hers.

I groaned into her mouth as she ground her hips against mine eagerly, and I slid my hands down her thin waist until I got to her hips. Holding her hips down I lifted my lips from hers, panting, and stared down into her eyes.

She looked up at me, her questions evident in her eyes. I smiled down at her reassuringly and slowly loosened my grip on her hips and moved away. "What are you doing?" Bella asked, pouting. I felt her eyes on me as I moved across my bed.

"You are going to make me lose my mind." I answered her opening the table side drawer. "So while I can still think, I think it will be smart for me to get this." I turned to her, holding up a condom.

I watched as a soft pink tint colored Bella's cheeks and she bit her lip. "I didn't even think of that." She said softly and I chuckled.

"I know, but I did." I said tearing open the foil of the condom and pulling it out. "No damage has been done." After applying the protection I crawled back over to her and pushed her back down onto her back. I hooverd over her and lowered my lips to hers, pecking them gently. "Haven't changed you mind have you?"

"You're asking like your hoping that I did." She said softly and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm asking because you don't look so sure anymore."

Her lips curled gently, her smile not exactly meeting her eyes. "Now I'm nervous." She said softly, lifting her arms and wrapping them around my neck.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was about time. Her earlier confidence had me worried. I had no idea what we were doing. Well, I knew what we were doing, but I was unsure how this was going to work out. I never made love to anyone before what if I wasn't any good? God... "It's normal." I said, my voice cracking a little bit and I had to clear my throat.

Bella's smile brightened a bit and she lifted her head and pressed her lips to mine gently. "I know." She said softly, her fingers gently playing with my hair. "Now, let's lose this nervousness together, shall we?"

I smiled and covered her mouth gently with my own. My soft gentle kiss quickly escalating into one of fierce passion and hunger, our nervousness momentarily forgotten.

My hands and mouth trailed over her body, fulfilling my need to touch and taste every inch of her. I buried my face in between her breast, my tongue flickering against her sweet skin and earning a soft moan from Bella's lips. "Edwards." She purred huskily causing me to shiver a bit.

Bella spread her legs apart and I slipped between them, positioning myself as I was before. "Please." The word was spoken barely above a whispered and I almost didn't catch it. I lifted my head and my eyes fell to Bella's face and smiled. Her face was flushed and she was panting ever so slightly. "Please, Edward." She said again, firmer this time, begging me.

I pressed my forehead to her's, our gaze never breaking. "I love you." I whispered, slowly pressing myself inside her. I felt her tense beneath me and watched tears spring to her eyes and I stopped. Her arms tightened around my neck.

"There is no backing out now love." She said softly, she pulled my mouth to hers, her lips soft and sweet against mine. "I'm fine." She murmured against my lips when I showed no signs of continuing. I knew a girl's first time could be a bit painful, but I didn't want to hurt her and it was obvious I already was.

"Seriously Edward." She sighed, her hands coming from around my neck to cup my face. "I want this. I want _you_." She said sternly. "Don't _deny _me this night."

Well, weren't my words coming back to bite me in the ass tonight. I rolled my eyes, chuckling softly. "I won't _deny_ you your night." I said grabbing both her hands and holding them above her head with one hand. "But if we are going to do this we are going to do it my way, okay?"

Bella pouted, her eyes narrowing a bit as she thought about it. "That depends on what your way is."

"It's simple." I said smiling softly. Quickly I released her hands and tucked both of mine under her waits lifting her up and rolling us over. "You are in top and in control."

Bella bit her lip and looked down at me and then nodded after a second. "Alright." She said softly. I felt her shiver slightly as my hands slowly roamed up her sides. I watched her face as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and with one quick swift movement of her hips she took me completely inside her.

I groaned softly at the feel and fought hard not to thrash my hips up into her. She was still holding her breath trying to accommodate to my size. I reached up, caressing her cheek gently, and she smiled slowly releasing the air from her lungs. "I love you." She whispered, her hips setting a slow but sweet rhythm.

Her slow pace quickly picked up and I began to move along with her, the fear of causing her unnecessary pain was replaced with the need to find satisfaction... To satisfy her needs... To feel our love course together through our combined bodies and souls.

Bella's head lolled back and she moaned softly as I placed my hands on her hips helping her move more quickly. "Edward..." She hissed softly, feeling her clamp down around me. I heard her name leave my mouth in a moan and I dug my fingers into her flesh as I rocked into her shuddering body above mine, riding out my orgasm.

She collapsed down on to my chest, her body still shuddering slightly from her own orgasm and I smiled wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "I love you." I said softly, my lips still gently pressed against her forehead.

"I love you too." She said softly, her breath leaving her lungs in soft pants.

Completely content we both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, love coursing through our hearts.

**Well, I want to thank you all for all the lovely reviews. The make me so happy and hopefully this chapter will make you all happy. Though, I have to be honest I think this could have been better and I might replace it an another time. Please let me know what you think and hopefully I'll have another chapter up in the next couple of days. Now, I have to go help my cousin with his homework. Please review!**

**Also, I'm looking for someone to Beta me. Anyone interested? Please send me a PM!**

**Anna.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Let's all give thanks and love to my wonderful Beta Silver Sniper of Night!**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Love is a Battlefield.**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

I opened my eyes momentarily, smiling before closing them again as I buried my face into Edward's bare chest. His arms were wrapped around me protectively and I snuggled closer into the warmth of his hold. We had actually done it. We actually made love for the first time last night and I knew no words could explain how utterly amazing it was.

His arms tightened ever so slightly around me and my smiled widened. He was wake too. _Edward, _I thought happily before opening my eyes and lifting my head to meet his gaze. His green eyes were bright and he had a goofy smile plastered across his face. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the sight of him... Of all of him. "Edward." I mumbled softly, burying my face back into his chest as I blushed furiously.

"Bella." He answered chuckling softly at my sudden embarrassment, pulling me up with him as he sat up. I winced softly at the slight pain that coursed through me at the sudden movement. I felt Edward cringe and I slowly snaked my arms around his now available waist. "Sorry." He said softly, his voice slightly pained.

I pressed my lips against his bare chest before lifting my head to look up at him questioningly. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you better not be regretting last night." I scolded softly, causing him to chuckle quietly.

"No," He said, ducking his head down and pressing his forehead against mine. "But it doesn't mean I can't be sorry for the pain that I've caused you."

I snorted and leaned forward pressing my lips firmly to his. "What time is it?" I asked, deciding not to take that conversation any further. Sure, there had been some slight pain last night, but it wasn't anything unbearable. If anything if was a pleasurable pain, mostly because Edward was so gentle. And the discomfort now? Well, that was even pleasurable.

Edward took a deep breath and leaned back to look at his digital alarm clock that sat on his bed side table. "10:10." He said sitting up straight and drawing his arms tighter around me. "My parent's and Alice should all be up."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Meaning we should get up too." I pressed my lips against his, allowing them to linger for a moment. "I love you." I whispered.

I watched as his lips curled into my favourite lopsided smile and my breath caught. "I love you too." He said softly, his lips gently brushing against mine as he spoke.

I pecked his lips once again and he chuckled softly before reluctantly releasing his hold on me. "Why don't you head down stairs and I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes?"

I frowned, my brows furrowing as I climbed off the bed. "Why can't we go together?" I asked as I stretched, trying to work the kinks out of my muscles.

Edward's eyes glowed with amusement as he watched me. "Um." He murmured softly. "I don't think that would be a good idea." He said looking away, a mischievous smile written across his face.

My eyebrows lifted and I crossed my arms over my chest. I opened my mouth to ask him what his problem was but lost my train of thought when he cleared his throat and began speaking again. "Might want to get dressed before you leave though."

I looked down at myself and blushed, quickly reaching for the blanket Edward was using to cover himself with. He chuckled yanking back on the thin sheet. "I need this, thanks." He said pulling the sheet roughly and causing me to tumble forward on the bed.

"Edward!" I whined and angelic like laughter escaped his throat.

"Trust me Bella." He cackled. "You _don't_ want to take it."

I looked up at him blankly. "So, you get to keep covered up while I have to roam around your room naked all while trying to figure out where _you _threw my clothes last night?"

He raised a brow and raised his eyes as if the ceiling held the answer before lifting his shoulders and then dropping them. "Yup." He said smugly.

I growled yanking the blanket from him and jumping back away from the bed. "I don't think..." My voice trailed off as my eyes roamed his sculptured God like body- my eyes stopping at a certain part of his male anatomy and my jaw dropping. His member was standing straight up and erect. Well, that was definitely interesting.

"I told you." He chuckled softly pulling me from my trance. I slowly pulled my eyes away from **him** and looked Edward in the eyes and lipped 'Oh' before throwing the sheet back at him- missing him and the bed completely. He scooted himself to the edge of the bed and leaned forward to pick up the sheet and cover himself. "It's _your _fault." He muttered covering himself, his cheeks turning a soft pink.

I couldn't help the smug smile that made its way to my lips. Who wouldn't be proud to cause that kind of reaction in Edward? "Good!" I said giggling softly, making my way around the room to find my clothes and putting them on. "Now, put _it _away until after breakfast."

I made my way to the door and opened it slightly to peak outside. After deciding it was safe to venture out I turned back to my red faced Edward and laughed. "You should go take a shower." I said winking at him before turning away and heading out into the hallway. After closing his door I skipped happily down and into the kitchen.

Carlisle looked up from his paper as I enter the kitchen and smiled warmly. "Morning Bella." He said softly as he folded his newspaper and placed it down on the kitchen table. "Is it safe to assume Edward will be joining us soon?"

I blushed violently and lifted my shoulders, shrugging. _Oh God! Did he know?_ _Alice wouldn't have told him, would she?_ "I... Uh..." I stuttered, searching in vain for a plausible explanation.

"How would Bella know?" Alice's smooth voice said as she entered the kitchen with an empty bowl and spoon in hand.

I watched as Carlisle shrugged and picked up his glass of water and taking a sip. "I Figured she might wake him before coming down. By the way, did you sleep well?"

Alice bit her lip and giggled. "Of _course_ she did. Why wouldn't she?"

I groaned, biting my bottom lip. Of course she would tease me. She couldn't just let it go. She had to personally torture me. Maybe I should have made Edward come down first.

"What's up with the twenty questions this morning?" Alice continued, taking a seat across from her adoptive father.

Carlisle shrugged again. "Just trying to make conversation I guess." He said taking another sip of his water. "You know you can sit down Bella."

"Oh, uh, yeah." I mumbled shuffling from my stop and heading towards the table. I grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table before taking my seat in Edward's normal spot. "Where's Esme?" I asked, taking a bite of the sweet apple in my hand and attempting to draw their attention to something other than myself.

"Grocery shopping." Alice and Carlisle replied in unison, chuckling softly.

"Oh." I said simply.

"Morning." I looked up as Edward reached over me, grabbing an apple of his own.

"Morning son." Carlisle said smiling. "It's about time you dragged your lazy bum out of bed."

Edward chuckled lightly and blushed. "Yeah, I guess." He said looking down at me and winked, causing me to blush deeper. "I'm going to go check my email." Leaning down he pressed his lips to my forehead and turned. "Later."

"Later." I mumbled, watching him disappear out of the kitchen.

"Later." His father said pushing his seat back. "I've got to get going myself or I'm going to be late for work." He said with a soft smile. "You girls be good."

Alice chuckled softly. "Of course Carlisle." She said watching him leave. Once we heard the front door close she turned her attention back to me, smirking. "How is your stomach?" She asked, resting her chin on her palm.

I blushed and cleared my throat. "Fine." I muttered, taking another big bite of my apple.

"That's good." Alice giggled. "So, are you going to tell me about it or am I going to have to beg?"

I choked on the piece of apple I was chewing and quickly turned to glare at her. "What?"

Alice rolled her eyes, getting up to grab a glass and a bottle of water from the fridge. "Here." She said handing me the glass after pouring a good amount of the water into it, keeping the bottle for herself. "Bella?"

I placed my apple down on a napkin on the table and chugged half the glass of water down. "I really don't want to talk about it Alice." I mumbled, placing the glass down next to my apple.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Alice and I turned my head to look at her. "Was he _that _bad?" She whispered.

"No!" I exclaimed in horror, "God, no. Alice...." I sighed. "It's just really weird talking to you about it. Edward is your brother after all."

Alice snorted and rolled her eyes. "Only by adoption so it's not that weird. Plus, I don't want to hear about what happened between my brother and his girlfriend. I want to hear what happened between my best friend and her boyfriend."

I stared at her a moment, confused. "Um, Alice, it's the same thing."

"Bella..." Alice groaned. "Why do you have to be so difficult? Edward might like your stubbornness, but frankly it's kind of annoying."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Alice." I said sternly. "I don't ask you about... about... Well, about how your intimate relationship with Jasper is. There are just some things that need to remain secret, even between best friends."

Alice was silent then and I couldn't help but be happy that she finally understood. I looked down to my apple and reached to pick it up to finish it off.

"I-I..." Alice stuttered softly. "I'm not intimate with Jasper. I-I can't..."

**Sorry for the delay. I'm on vacation for a week so there is a huge possibility I won't be able to get another chapter up until after Thanksgiving. Also, who has seen Twilight?! Saw it Thursday at midnight! For those of you that haven't seen it yet it is awesome! Doesn't follow the book exactly but it's still great. ALSO Summit is going to go ahead with New Moon! I can't wait. Please review! **

**Much love,**

**Anna**


End file.
